A Wild Adventure
by Hector Flores
Summary: Reborn in a new world, after being betrayed, his new life would surely be a brand new journey, a real adventure.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

_We both know people will hate it,_

_but I simply need to write this story, _

_please keep reviews civil._

In my life, I have been a police officer for almost ten years. I honestly didn't want to be a cop when I was growing up, I wanted to be a doctor, or own a business, but as I went to college preparing to enter medical school the cost simply became too much. Each semester cost more and more, the books were nothing to sneeze at either.

My mother worked hard as a Realtor, and since we were alone since dad died, I did my best to help. One day in one of my part-time jobs I heard that the city was having a problem with crime since so there were not many people enrolling in the local police academy or wanted to be cops. I placed two cups of coffee in front of the two officers.

These two were recruiters and they were not kidding, I managed to make a deal with the city and I went to the academy with the specific deal that I could continue to study and they would pay half of my expenses. They apparently were so needy that they agreed. I went through the academy and since there were so few of us in my class, I graduated top of my class.

Had I taken a different major I could have applied to enter as a detective but no, I had a major to prepare to enter medical school. That is how I ended up being a cop for the last nine and a half years. Every day my duties as a police officer took more and more time and eventually I needed the money they were supposed to give me for tuition.

Mother was sick and so the extra money really helped her out, I guess I also did it to get away from the constant humiliation of saying that I was the only cop that wears a lab coat for fun. Stupid idiots, I hope they get a ton of malpractice suits in their future, ungrateful bastard after I spent so much time helping them.

My boss was as hard-headed as they come, and my partner was as sleazy as a crook sometimes. "Hey, Jack why are we waiting around in this alley? Come on, you know that we need to cash that guy that keeps stealing drugs from the evidence room."

He began to laugh, "Funny Nick, really funny how things work out. Here I was thinking that you would have figured it out by now. Guess Mr. Top of the class, the officer of the year is not as smart as I am." Two thugs appear out of the shadow of a nearby building and grabbed me.

As I woke up, I have tied hanging upside down and I was looking at my partner talking with the thugs that did this to me. "Oh you are awake, well that is unfortunate. Well since you are going to die, might as well tell you the truth as the last gift. I am the one that stole those drug shipments out of the evidence locker room."

"Don't look at me like that Nick, you know how crappy our salary is. I can make more in a month selling that stuff than I could get paid as a cop in five years. I honestly wanted to invite you in on this, but since you are so stupid with your goody two shoe way, there is no way I can risk it."

I was tied and hanging by my feet and this is where I find just how sleazy Jack can really be. "So tell me, Nick, you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? Oh, don't worry answering, it is just something I like to ask all my prey." That is when I felt a sharp pain and everything went black I guess seeing him point my gut at my head was a clue as to what really happened.

Everything is dark, why do I feel like I am swimming under water? Why is everything dark? I can feel something touching where I am floating, it is almost like I am inside a water-filled balloon. I tried to punch and kick to make people know I was there but nothing, I can't make out what they are saying.

A couple of months later I begin to feel like someone was pushing me through this slimy, wet and warm tunnel, and I was being pushed really hard and I was going rather fast down this slimy tunnel till I finally saw light, and someone grabbed me by my legs began to clean me like someone cleans a car, and to add to the humiliation they held me by my legs and smacked me really hard on my butt.

I wanted to scream that it hurts but no words came out. I someone cut my stomach and put me in a blanket. "Ms. Wilde, I am happy to tell you that you had a healthy baby cub, a male by the looks of it. Congratulations, I know you have a real tough time during birth, but now you can see the results of your hard work, a little angel."

How dare this idiot call me that, after he hit my butt so hard I thought he was going to break me. He placed me on her arms, and she began to look at me, that is when it hit me. She didn't look human at all, she sort of looked like one of these anthropomorphic animals I used to see in a kid's anime show. I tried to remember what species she was, from the looks of it canine, almost like Kurama from that old Naruto anime.

So if this is my mother, and she looks like a fox, does that mean I am a fox too? Aren't foxes supposed to be smart? I got killed by my backstabbing drug stealing partner, guess I died and this is my new life, hey why do I remember all this stuff? Wasn't I supposed to forget everything and start in my new life with a blank slate?

"As you can see foxes when they are babies can be quite the handful, so you need to take extra care with them or else they might wander around or get hurt." Excitable my paw, I am trying to figure out why I end up like this and with all the memories from my previous life and he treats it like I am a discipline problem.

I was made to look at it as she placed something cold on my chest, oh, guess that explains it, the person who rudely smacked my butt is not a guy but a lady, and I knew something smelled rotten here, well besides her bedside manner, the lady looked like a skunk, and she has the nerve to tell me I will be a problem child? Hey lady they invented a little something called perfume, try to wear some!

"Yes ma'am your son is full of energy, I should know, I remember when my three little ones were as cute as this little guy. Now he might be a bit hungry after jumping and flaying like that, so here you go, ma'am."

The second she handed me back so I guess mom she pressed me against her left breast and for some strange reason she smelled really good, so without even knowing why I started to suck, and that is when my mouth tasted something really sweet. I couldn't get enough of it.

After a little bit, she put me on her shoulder and began to pat my back is she trying to, "BURP." to cause me to do something that is really embarrassing, guess it was better for it to come up instead of down. I guess I should really count my blessings.

Well I guess from now on, I pretty much can only try to talk, but then again if I did begin to talk like she can, then she will probably get scared or worried at the very least. I don't think she deserves that. So I will try to act as normal as I can. Mom used to joke that I wasn't very normal as a baby, to begin with, boy if she could see me now.

I was taken home and honestly if this vixen was my mother I was expecting to meet my rugged father. Days went by and I saw no one that would be called a father figure much less my supposed father. Mother works every night and takes care of me all day. I guess the term single mother fits her like a glove.

Seeing my mother work so hard, and then come home basically dragging herself inside my room, made me feel guilty. I knew that I wanted to keep things as normal not to freak her out, but not if it would cause her such pain. That is when I decided that as soon as she began to leave me out of my cradle, I would help her as much as I could, this tiny body of mine doesn't help in doing much.

Five years went in a blink of an eye, and now I could walk around and even jump pretty good. I managed to find a seat that I could climb unto to help her do the dishes and I took care of the sweeping and mopping of the floors. Of course, I tried to do it without her noticing, but that didn't last long. She was my mother, she, of course, would notice when her broom was not in the same place she put it.

I washed the bathroom floor, shower and cleaned the toilet, even replaced the toilet paper. "Nick, what are you doing son?" I came out of the room pretending to do something else not to worry her. "Just reading my books mom, do you need me for something?"

She laughed and she came over to me, she began to rub the top of my head, "You are such a good boy, once I get done with cooking I will come over and see how much of these books you finished reading." Great she was coming over after she was done cooking to quiz me. My mother in my previous life never did that for me growing up, guess it actually shows she cares.

Oh sure, I could really freak her out by answering algebra questions, reading poetry, and discussing the absolute mess our current mayor is causing. I could even ask her to get herself a job stuffing envelopes, and she could leave that to me. Alright, the last one I think I can do, but she will never agree to it. For some strange reason, I really want her to feel proud of me.

As time went by and I always came home from kindergarten with a star on my fur, I guess mom was proud of me if only a little bit. Thanks to the things I knew from my previous life I could do all the homework, answer all questions, and still managed to help mom. Some of the other kids were not too happy about this, and they called me names and at the very least called me a show-off.

I also read about the junior ranger scouts, I never had been in the boy scouts when I was in my previous life, this would be a brand new experience for me, well aside from growing up and finding having a tail is really not so bad, it is rather handy to keep my balance actually, well enough, I asked my mom if I could join a local pack of the junior ranger scouts.

She smiled and told me of course I could, she made sacrifices, gave up on buying things she needed or wanted just so that I could have a brand new uniform, I wanted to make a good impression, to make friends, to fit in, even if I was the only predator in the pack, the only fox.

I was so excited to meet the others, to make friends that I ran down the stairs to the room where the others were. "So you finally made it, good, come over it is time for your initiation." All light turned off and then the pack leader a woodchuck by the looks of it began to flash the light from a flashlight on me.

He told me to say the oath, "I Nicholas Wilde promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy." The guy who was shining the light on me like in one of the interrogation scenes in the old movies I remember began to laugh, the laugh turned dark, and cruel rather quickly. "Trustworthy, even if you are a fox? How dumb do you think we are? GET HIM!"

The other members of the pack jumped me, they wrestled me to the ground and then they put a muzzle on my face. "There is no way we would allow a predator to be near us without a muzzle, especially a fox. Listen up kids, foxes are the worst predators there are in the entire world, never turn your back on them and never trust them."

I don't know why, maybe it was because the way the bigger kids wrestled me down, or placed the muzzle on my face, or simply because I felt my dreams of making friends with my fellow junior ranger scouts were destroyed even before I spent a single day with Pack 214. Tears began to flow down my face, and I could not help but to cry and sob as something I hoped would be a wonderful chance to make friends die before my eyes.

They kicked me out of the building as the rain began to pour down. I guess in a way the rain helped me cool off, and it hides my tears. I thought that the junior ranger scouts were a group of people that went around helping those that need a hand, that they learned to care about others while learning all sorts of things.

Guess this was my first lesson, never take anything on face value, if you do disappointment will be my only outcome. My second lesson was people prey on weakness, the second you let them see they can get to you, it's over. The last thing I learned is I need to look out for myself because no one else will. I guess it was pretty dumb for me wanting to make friends with a bunch of hypocrites.

I got better things to do than spend my time getting pushed around by a bunch of bullies, my mother may think I am a member of this pack, but I will spend my time doing something worthwhile. I decided that I was going to help mom make ends meet, and if anyone doesn't like it, well I don't care.

That is when I first got to talk with grocers, they told me I could take any fruit that was almost going bad. I got pretty good at telling which fruit I could use by smell, and I managed to get an old blender working again. I got a pitcher from a nearby recycling bin, and a few glasses.

I began to cut and mix my own juice and as soon as the first pitcher was full, I was open for business. I did my best to attract customers and granted some of the first ones only bought the juice out of pity, well a sale is a sale, and after they tasted it, these customers became frequent customers. In a day I made five hundred bucks not bad for my first day.

From now on, this juice stand is my only club. I made sure to think straight, if I made enough money, I would have my mom help me prepare my taxes, after all, that is what mom does for a living. Come to think of it, maybe I will ask mom to teach me about taxes, the laws and how to prepare them. I hope she only thinks of it as showing interest in what she does.

As time went by I made five hundred bucks a day, every day, I got a good deal with the people that supply the grocers in the massive markets where the grocers go to buy their supplies. Mom laughed and said that it was so cute for her son to show so much interest in what my mother did for a living, she even left me a few books about taxes and tax law.

I may look like a kid, but I had decided that business was the best thing I could do for me and mom. Through an entire year I made five hundred bucks a day, no days off, no slacking off, every day, made juice and sold it to my customers, words of mouth spread and it got so bad that I was running out of juice by the middle of the day.

On my sixth birthday, I did something no other child ever did, I filled my first income tax return, and paid my first taxes. Mom was so proud that she was crying as I placed the stamp on the envelope to send my very first taxes. "Son, why didn't you go back to the junior rangers?" I could tell her the truth, but I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Mom, you need money to pay for everything, I figured that it was better for me to help you rather than to simply play around with a few kids I don't even know. Come on mom, after this I told you, we are buying you a new mattress, no more lumpy mattress for you. It's my birthday present, so come on mom, we got to pick a good one."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

As time went by mom began to wonder what I was doing with all the money we were not spending, believe it or not, a nine-year-old kid was making quite a bit of money per day, selling juice, I even managed to rent a location, and now have fridges to make sure the juice being sold is nice and cold for those warm summer days.

My childhood friend Fink also sells it frozen as ice pops. Granted that was not my idea, it was suggested by my godfather. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while, I better go to the tundra district and visit him. He might have another pearl of wisdom for me.

As I got off the tram that takes me to the tundra district I saw Finnick making the ice pops, got to say pretty clever of him using the cold of this place to freeze them. I walked over to him and he immediately smiled. "Hey Finnick, see you are busy as usual, be sure to tell me if you run out of juice. I will make you a new batch as soon as I get back to my place."

He looked at me and began to laugh, "Don't worry Nick, if I am short I will be sure to go and get more, you know I really need to give you the cut of my profits one of these days." I could not help laughing, I told him to deposit it in my bank account, I also told him that I trust him as what I always thought of him as, my brother.

"Sorry I can't stop to chat bro, but I got to visit my godfather. Don't want him to think I forgot about him, and I also have to deliver a birthday present. I sure hope Gram-mama likes these flowers. I ordered them especially for her birthday you know, got to respect our elders right?"

He also laughed as he finished packing the ice pops, they sure freeze quickly in the tundra district. "Sure, sure, you just don't want to upset our godfather. I get it, but I do have to admit she is rather nice, could you tell her that they came from both of us?" I told him was already going to do it, his name is on the happy birthday card right next to mine.

As I walked I left I could hear him laughing, well as long as my bro is happy, I finally made it to the home of my godfather, he sure lives in luxury let me tell you, the home is massive, and he has quite a few polar bear guards around. When I arrived two of them picked me up and carried me into the office, what gives?

As I waited for my godfather to be brought into the office, I saw the picture of gram-mama, why is the picture frame like that? Don't tell me she died! No, she had so many years left, that can't be true, gram-mama can't be dead. This must be a practical joke, some of these polar bear jerks doing something like this, I will have to ask my godfather about this!

"A Nick, I see you finally showed up, I would not have believed it, Nick, for you to disrespect my gram-mama like this, for you to give her a rug, a rug made from the butt of a skunk, a skunk butt rug, on her birthday no less. The shock of it caused her to have a heart attack and died, she was once engaged to the very skunk once."

Hold on a second, I would never do that to her. She was always nice to me, I loved her like family, she even made me this really tasty cannoli. She died, and these jerks never even told me when her funeral was going to be? Because of these albino meatheads, I didn't get to attend her funeral and they do this!

"Godfather, I am sorry to tell you this, but I never got a notice of gram-mama's funeral, I would never disrespect her, you know how much I loved her. As for the rug, I never bought a rug especially made from the butt of a skunk. It is true I was really busy with mom being sick, so I could only deliver my present. Really wanted to wish her a happy birthday, but I really needed to take care of mom, I know she would understand."

My godfather got off his chair and looked at me directly into my eyes, "So what exactly did you buy my gram-mama?" I told him I got her that perfume she liked so much with a box of those candies she loved to snack on. I spent over five hundred bucks on it, I even told him my accountant probably still has the receipt.

"So it was not you, someone wanted to make you take the wrap for something they did, use you as a scapegoat, looking at your eyes, I can see you are being honest, I can also tell you been crying, you saw her funeral portrait it seems. My godson, I told you many times we may be more civil now, but deep down we are still animals. So godson what brings you to visit?"

I was finally able to sit down on a chair near his desk. "Well godfather I thought that gram-mama's birthday was tomorrow, so I since mom is not sick this year, I thought I could deliver my birthday present personally this year, and then I find this."

He looked at me and began to nod his head, "What did you bring her?" I placed the bouquet of flowers I knew she loved, and a birthday card on his desk. Those flowers have to be cultivated in a climate controlled greenhouse, they cost but it was a gift for gram-mama and she deserves it or did. I still can't believe someone would do something like this, cause the death of such a kind and caring person.

"So even not knowing she is gone, you wanted to give her this gift. Don't cry godson, I promise that these flowers will be placed on her grave, I am sure gram-mama will smile from heaven, as for the one that dared to use you as a scapegoat, I also promise I will find him and make him pay for doing you this disservice."

I got near him and kissed his hand where he had the family ring. "It is nice to see that at least you godson always respect me, and thank you for caring so much for my dearly departed gram-mama. You will have to excuse me godson, but I need to find the scum that did that to you and gram-mama, the fool will be sleeping with the fishes by the end of today."

Boy, that reminds me of how scary my godfather can be when he is really angry. I sure hope his daughter is alright, the tundra district would be running red if someone dared to harm her.

I left his home and walked towards the tram. I still can't believe she died, wait for a second, she died from the heart attack caused by the shock of seeing that rug, this was no accident, someone wanted to kill her, and blame me for causing her death. I see, sleep with the fishes, he is getting off easy if that is all he is suffering, I would definitely ice him first.

As I walked back to the marketplace, I saw some of the merchants that supply my business, and sure enough, they came towards me. "Great, we just wanted to see you kid. I know you get most of your fruit from my place, and in fact, since it is a little past grocery store standards you get a discount, but today is the day I finally introduce you to something new."

He pretty much gave me these dark blue berries, "Now this is blueberries, they are grown in a community called Bunnyburrow. I have been trying to think of ways I could help you add variety to your juice menu." You would never expect this from such a big and burly guy, I decided what the hell might as well try it.

I ate one, just one, and I loved it. I ate every single one that he had placed in my paw. I kid you not, these blueberries were in a word delicious. "Baloo I agree with you, these are great. I think they will make great juice and ice pops. Can you sell me a few crates and when can I expect your people to deliver?"

He laughed he pretended to look in his calendar, even I know he is pretending since he isn't even bothering to touch it. "I think I can have two crates added to your first shipment of next month. I will need to talk to you about the price. I am thinking since you never offered it 20 bucks per crate how does that sound?"

I looked at him and could not help but to say it sounds like a sweet deal to me. He began to laugh again, I understand my puns are awful but I am not even a teenager, I don't think they expect comedy gold from me.

I finally made back home and mom was busy making dinner, "Is that your son? Could you come to the kitchen and give me a hand with something?" The obvious answer was yes I can. I walked in saw my mother trying to cook dinner and trying to wash dishes switching between the stove and the sink. I decided to take care of the dishes.

I pulled up my stool and climb up to reach the sink, "No problem mom, you take care of the stove, leave these dishes to me. I will have them spotless." I put on an apron and began washing everything in the sink, I guess this is my fault, never realized we had so many dirty dishes, pots, pans, and utensils. I guess I left in a hurry to deliver my gift and taking care of the things for my business.

"So did she like your gift?" I didn't want to remember that again, I told mom that gram-mama was dead, I told her that I even missed her funeral. She clearly stopped what she was doing since she came up to me hugged me from behind as I stood on my stool. "Don't cry my boy, I am sure at least she is in a better place."

I sure hope that is the case, as we both continue to work, she actually finished cooking before I finished washing everything out of the sink. She actually ended up helping me finish washing and drying the last remaining dishes.

As soon as I got done with the dishes I put my final touches on my homework, just because I have a business doesn't mean I get to slack off in school. I am as serious about my schoolwork as I am about my juice business. If anything I can always trust Finnick to keep an eye on the place should I need to stay more time in school due to an assembly.

Everything ready and checked, I made my backpack, everything is done. I read the paper and looked through mom's cooking books about a possible juice I could make for people that do not need that much sugar, also looked at possible uses for blueberries in juices. It was late I better go to sleep. I decided to change out of my clothes and call it a night.

"I still wonder who made those delicious blueberries. I really wish Baloo would tell me what is the name of the farm that grows the fruit and vegetables I use for my juices and Finnick's ice pops. Well got a busy day tomorrow. **Good night mom, pleasant dreams**." I could hear her laughing and wishing me the same.

As I woke up I took a piece of toast with some spread and got ready for the beginning of a new day. I got my backpack, wallet, and left a note for mom telling her I was off to school and would be back later in the afternoon.

As I walked towards the school I saw many other people glaring at me, nothing new, I may live in the same neighborhood but that doesn't mean we are welcomed, my godfather is right we might have evolved, but we are still animals deep down. Will there ever be a time when I am no longer just another shifty fox to people?

As I went to my classroom people of school staff ignored me, well that is nothing new, they do that ever since I first began to study at their elementary school. I entered my classroom and walked over to the side of the door, there was a table for all of us to place our homework on. I placed my homework in a fruit print folder with my name on it.

I also made a second folder which is still in my bag in case someone in my class decided to take mine and rip it up so I get in trouble, not going to happen again. This time I was ready they hate me cause I have top grades, well not my fault these idiots don't study, instead of playing around they should do their homework. I am running a business and I am their age, they got no excuse to be lazy.

"Good Morning teacher, I hope you are feeling better." My teacher was a Doe of about the same age as my mom, she was always kind to everyone but she knew when to be tough but at least she was fair. She smiled and asked me to bring her my homework folder. I of course did.

"Thank you, Nick, yes, my back doesn't hurt as much, it is very sweet of you to ask." I went to sit at my seat and waited for the horde to come running into the room. I call them a horde because it feels like a stampede when they come running into the room. I guess regular baths are not a common thing, some of my classmates stink, well some of them are skunks, but they at least take a bath.

Hours of going over things I already know this stuff is elementary, the basics of the basic, then again why I am so shocked it is elementary school after all. Having these memories from my previous life is sometimes a blessing and sometimes not so much. You would think that being the top student would mean the others would ask me to help them with the things they didn't understand, but no, it made them bitter and envious.

"Nick Wilde, could you please solve the problem on the board?" I smiled at my teacher and walked over to the board, let's see I expect it will be an addition, division, subtraction or even multiplications problem, two times three sort of problem like the others had solved today.

As I walked over to the board I began to read and I was confused for the first time in my class. The problem was x square minus nine equal zero. Wait for a second this is not arithmetic, this is algebra, why is my teacher asking me this? I couldn't exactly turn around and tell her I didn't know because that would be first a lie, and second I would feel dumb for even saying this.

I took the chalk and began to write x equals three and minus three. I wrote the entire process of how I factored and everything. I went back to my seat. The teacher just looked at me and looked at the board, then looked at me, "Correct, good work Mr. Wilde." I, of course, said thank you.

Why did my third-grade teacher ask me an algebra question? No need to think about it now, need to concentrate and pay attention in class, mom did raise no class clown. As soon as the school day ended the teacher asked me to stay behind, boy I will have to thank Finnick again today.

Why ask me to stay? Did I do something wrong? I was getting more and more anxious as my classmates began to sing that you are in trouble, you are going to get it. Innocent and kind children my foot, they have a bright future as thugs.

"Nick I wanted to ask you something. How did you know how to solve that math problem?" I waited till she stopped talking and told her mom has her books when she went to school and I liked to read ever since I learned to read when I was two years old. I apologized if I did anything wrong. She immediately smiled and told me I did nothing wrong.

She even told me that she only asked in order to test what I knew. "Nick it is just that you seem to be getting bored during segments of my class, I wanted to know how much you actually already know," I told her without even hesitation basic algebra. I am really going to be late for work. She kept asking me questions, politics, economics, history I didn't know so much, geography a little bit how the weather happens and climate conditions, and finally philosophy.

Honestly, I never had to answer these many questions before in my new life, it felt like an oral exam at my college days back in my previous life. "I think I understand, I ask that you please try and understand, I can't teach at your level, and I can't change the class curriculum to make it interesting for just you."

I told her, of course, I understand we had to think about the welfare of my classmates, I wasn't so selfish as to do that to them. She promised me that she would let me have during math problems that I might find interesting when we do our math worksheets.

I was ready to leave but I was not rude, I told her that I wish she had a wonderful day, and I left school, walked towards my home. My backpack was secure everything was going to be good, except I think Finnick will be a little upset that I kept him waiting as much as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well, this is not awkward at all, I barely in middle school I had to wear a suit and be surrounded by people I never even met before. Well, at least mom is very happy, I never thought my juice business would pick up as it did. Isn't it standard to make juice with good quality fruits and vegetables? To follow the health department guidelines and treat your clients with kindness and courtesy?

That is what I believed, but here I am thirteen years old wearing a suit standing before the members of the chamber of commerce, getting an award for best entrepreneur of the year. I am only selling juice for crying out loud, it is not like I am going to go into land development or go into owning rental properties, although, no, I got enough with the juice business.

I pay my taxes yearly, I have a continuous contract with many fruit and vegetable suppliers, and thanks to my godfather, someone would need to be suicidal for them to even think about robbing me. I call it security, the polar bears that work for my godfather say it is because they like the taste of the juice I sell.

In my elementary school days, I developed juice recipes for every species in Zootopia, all clearly labeled and with nutrition information printed on the juice containers. My business was in so much demand that I had to open several stores around town, one of which is in that massive new central station.

I swear I will get even with Finnick one day, wear a flower corsage he said, it makes you look fancy he said, I got a few of the lady business owners saying all kinds of embarrassing things about me. From cute, adorable and everything in between. I think I never blushed this much in my entire life, and what is worse they are taking a picture of me receiving my award.

"Honestly Finnick what the hell, you got any idea how much I am blushing no thanks to this thing you told me I should wear? Why did you tell me to wear this thing? You knew all these ladies would notice me, don't you dare deny it."

Finnick's Ice pop business was also doing quite well but unlike me, he was happy with just his original stand, he was wearing a suit and my friend was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. "Fox, you better believe I knew they would notice, call it me trying to act as your matchmaker. Come on, you got a successful business you are not hurting for cash, but no girlfriend what gives?"

As we both left to go to the bathroom as soon as I knew nobody was listening I looked at his eyes, "Because gold-diggers are a dime a dozen, I want a long term relationship, one that will stick by my side for the good times and when the brown stuff hits the fan, do you honestly think I want to have a relationship with the female equivalent of my dad?"

Finnick became really quite for a second, I guess this was not obvious, dad and I don't have much of a relationship, hell, I never even met him. My mother did everything for me, she is the only one to be there when I have trouble, the only one that cared about my health or provided me with anything. If someone told me dad was dead, then my life would not change at all.

"Sorry Fox, I forgot. You mean you two haven't even talked? You know that he is a member of the chamber of commerce right? He is listed as a member, the very same group who just handed you an award no less."

I was so upset I could feel my teeth grinding, "And if I ever find that they only gave me this award as a favor to him, I will turn around and return it. That person has never been a part of my life, not once, and that is the way he will stay. It would take something really unique, a miracle for me to reconsider, and we both know there is a better change of getting hit by lightning."

"I just want to focus on my business and my studies alright Fin? I appreciate that you want me to be happy, I am far too busy to even think about having a mate, much less go out dating. You found yourself someone niece, and you didn't get hit by lightning, not even once. I think we can put that old question to rest, you see, you are the lucky one."

I was in no mood for celebration parties, I went to the lobby waiting for my mother to have enough of the party so we can go home. "Nick, what are you doing here all alone? Come on, people want to meet you." I looked at my mother, dressed in her good sunday clothes and I began to shake my head.

"They want to meet me, I am always at my shop. Right now, I just want to go home, take this monkey suit off, get it ready to return it, and maybe, just maybe that stingy bat will give us back the deposit on it. I am not counting on it, but I have to at least try."

She looked at me and asked me why didn't I buy it? I told her it is ridiculous to spend so much on a suit that I would only wear once. "Do you really want to spend time with wiseguys who want to see what they can get from me? I will wait here when you had enough of the party, then we can go home. I still got homework to do."

She didn't like the sound of this, not one bit, she began to look anxious, and then sad, "Alright, only one person really wants to meet you, he has been going to my job and talking to me during my lunch break, he will not leave me alone, he is pretty stubborn saying he wants to meet you."

Well, that is easy enough, "No problem at all mom, I will meet him and after I know who he is, I will simply talk to some people and they will make the problem disappear. By tomorrow you will never have to fear to have this person trying to pressure you."

That really made her worry, "You mean you will talk with your godfather? You know you might like this guy, there is no need to be violent you know that right, son?" I looked at her and smiled, I told her that there was no need for violence, they were just going to give me some swimming lessons, come to think of it, I need two buckets and a bag of cement.

"What are you talking about son, why would you need two buckets and cement for?" I told her I needed them to fix the cracks in our bathroom floor. The last thing I need is to know that she broke her back falling because I didn't repair that.

"Look, son, there is no need to talk to your godfather, and I know who this person is, it is your father. He came here when he heard you would receive an award. He wants to meet you, talk with you, and hear how you been."

I looked at mom and saw she was dead serious. I just asked her where? She told me the entrance lobby of the building. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get home and finish my homework. As I walked the only emotion I felt was rage, to waste her only time she had to relax and regain her spent energy in constantly badgering her into getting to meet me was low.

As I walked in I saw a rather tall fox wearing a suit much like mine, except he had so many gold trinkets it made me think of our old Christmas tree. If he thinks dressing like that is going to make me forget what he did to my mom, then he clearly is insane.

"You wanted to meet me, so here I am. What do you want? I got no time to waste. If it is to tell me you had a hand in me getting this award I wouldn't cause I value my family more than I do a plastic plaque. So out with it."

He laughed when he heard me, I mean really laugh, "Do you have any idea how many health inspectors I sent to your little juice joint? How much money did I lose because of punk like you taking all my clients? I did everything I could to prevent you from even entering the chamber of commerce, I bribed people to stop your nomination to that award."

"Sorry punk, but you were not the first fox to think of opening a juice bar, you simply were the one that beat me to it. You may talk tough but in the end, you are nothing more than a kit blowing hot air. You want to know what I want? **Give me your recipe book and go back to the gutter where you and your worthless mother belong! That is what I want.**"

"**If you think I am here to apologize for being missing in your life, get over it, I didn't care about your mother or the pregnancy she didn't stop, or you. I want my rightful place as the top juice provider in Zootopia and a worthless kit will not stop me, now fork over that recipe book and leave my city!**"

I hated this guy ever since I saw my mother cry every time she probably remembered him, I was furious when I heard how much he pestered her, but right now I am livid. If I had a gun this second, I would shoot him right between his eyes and watched the bullet exit the other side of his empty skull. I, however, was raised better than that.

"So you want my business, my recipes and for me to stop being competition to you. You wanted me to hear you say your little speech, so as far as I am concerned your request has been fulfilled. As for me living the city and giving you my business, my answer is simple, No, I will not give my business to you, you are an idiot that would go out of business in a week."

"I am competition then get off your tail and provide better merchandise and service. You think you can intimidate me? Get over yourself, I been making deals and talking with bigger men than you. If you as much as come near my mom or me again, I will rip off your mask and show Zootopia who you really are."

That is when I pushed the button on the pen on my suit pocket, and it began to play his entire monologue. He knew as well as I did that having this recording would tarnish his reputation and make the people hate him, I only needed to tell them what happened and it would be on the evening news. News broadcasters love a scandal, the more sensational the better.

"Wait, Nick, would you really do that to your own father?" I could smell the fear coming off him, he was dumb for not noticing the pen recorder, but he was beyond stupid if the thought that playing with my heartstrings was still an option. I glared at his eyes and decided to walk back towards the place my mother was waiting for me.

I learned many things from my godfather, making sure others know I mean business was one of them. My ability to project my blood rage has gotten better over the years since I learned it, but it is nowhere near the level of mastery that my godfather has. He wasn't called Mister Big for nothing.

As soon as we got back home mom asked to speak with me for a second. "Son, could you please tell me what your father wanted to talk to you about?" I could see that she expected something a heartfelt reunion between father and son, something that could lead him accepting his wrongs and for him to come back to the family, but I am not going to sugar coat this, I will be honest with mom.

"He wanted me to give him my recipe book for all the juices I came up with, give him my business pretty much and for us to go live at the bottom of the ditch and starve to death so that I would never be competition for him. It was more like an extortion attempt than a reunion. Sorry to tell it to you like this mom, but I think being honest is the best way to do something like this."

She hugged me and she began to cry, "Sorry son, when he met me last time he told me he was sorry that he left me pregnant, that he wanted to talk to you about the possibility of him coming back into our lives. I just wanted you to have a father to be your role model. I guess he lied yet again, and all this was just another one of his get rich schemes."

I guess this why he was no longer in her life after she found out she was pregnant with me. So the guy saw that my business was doing well and decided to become a member of the chamber of commerce just to be ready to force me to give him my already established business. Scum doesn't begin to describe him.

As the next day started I was getting ready to go to school when I got a phone call. Why is Voslo calling me this early in the morning? I opened my phone and accepted the call. "Good morning Voslo, to what do I owe this call?" I heard a few men talking and then he finally it seems he was ready to talk, it seems some of the people that worked with my godfather wanted to help Volso phrase it just right.

I am not as innocent or as naive as the other kids, he could tell it to me straight, I guess the fact that he is trying means that he is being unusually kind with me. "Mr. Wilde, late last night a fox tried to set fire to your business, we got managed to capture him and tried to get why he would do something like this, all he did was scream that a useless punk, we guess he means you, should just die and he made several references to manure and trash."

"I and the boys that take care of security for your juice business were wondering what should we do with this creep, do you have any preferences as to what should we do with him?" I simply asked if they have a lot of evidence of him trying to commit arson, which surprises surprise they had a ton of it. I told them not to waste their time with the scum, simply turn him over to the police and press charges with the district attorney's office.

Voslo became very quiet, "Why would you do that Mr. Wilde we could you not ice him, that would take care of any future arson attempts. So why are you just going to let the cops and DA use this creep as a chance for some public relations points?"

I didn't want to say it, I really didn't want to say it. I guess in the end I really had to, "Because the guy is more than likely my father, he tried to strong-arm me a few hours ago, and since I didn't just give him my business as he wanted, apparently he wanted to burn it to the ground, the whole if it isn't mine, let it burn approach. You can submit the evidence anonymously, have a guy call in an arson attempt and you can just leave the fool tied up with all the evidence in a box like a birthday present."

I guess the rules still apply, "If you think you and your men will get in trouble, then I can speak with my godfather about it." He actually said that they would try it my way first and if he was still causing trouble, they would speak with my godfather and he will decide the scum's fate.

After everything that happened yesterday, mercy was not a very likely choice for me, the only reason I had then give him to the cops was simple, if I or my godfather had to choose, the only option would be to get rid of the problem once and for all, but even if he is not part of my life, mother would be sad to hear that he was found dead in the tundra district.

I went to school nothing major, I went to take care that there was enough juice ready for today's customers, we had quite a few regulars and I should have inventory to handle any new ones that show interest in my place. I sent the receipts to my accountant, and I signed to have this month's fruit and vegetable shipment paid.

Most of my classmates are spending time with friends, thinking about the newest game they are interested in, and I hope some are doing their homework. Me? I am up to my ears in paperwork, bills, receipts, orders, contracts, making sure every cent is accounted for to prepare for tax season. After I met my father I realized that I need to focus more, to continue to grow my business all so that I could help mom make ends meet.

At one point someone will ask me how was my childhood, and I will tell them I never had one, I had responsibilities since I could remember, and even if they heard it from a fox, it will be the truth. In business honesty is the best policy, in revenge, it was a dish best served cold.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

It took quite a few days of looking and asking before I found out one thing I was shocked to find, one of my major investors in my juice business was none other than my godfather. I am not kidding, he asked a few of his most trusted men and associates to invest money in my business under their names.

The one thing that sort of lead me to this conclusion was that all money came from a single bank branch in the Tundra district of Zootopia. The Tundra district just happens to also be where my godfather and his entire family lives. So it didn't take much for me to add two and two together, especially since several of the investors were, in fact, polar bears.

Dad apparently did not like the fact that I told him to use his demands as toilet paper, he went and burned the homes of several competitors and did so why pretending to be me. I am not kidding, they saw a shifty looking kit and after the kit when away a fire would break out and burn a business location down to the ground.

If this was done in the middle of the night it would have been something, but this was done during the busiest time of the day for these businesses. When the police came to arrest me I had signed testimonies by witnesses and employees, I had proof that I was nowhere near those businesses, I went even further and started to give the families of the injured some of my profits to help them during their time of recovery.

The fires burned no less than twelve employees and two customers. This means that I would be giving them half of my yearly gains. Some would consider this as me trying to buy a better reputation and thus made me look guilty, to others it was a goodwill effort after realizing such a tragedy. The injured families did nothing to deserve what they were going through.

I had a pretty good idea that the cause was my father, and as such deep down I sort of felt responsible for their pain, I know I am not, but the feeling while not logical it is still felt. "Mister Wilde, would you have any idea who could have done something like this? Our detective and the arson experts say that this was deliberate, and I think it is an attempt to ruin you."

I looked at the chief and could not help but to let out a sigh, "Chief, I pretty much suspected that since the businesses also are suppliers to my juice business. There is only one man I would suspect of doing something like this, and that would be my father. He tried to force me to give him my business last week."

The Chief did not look happy when I said that last part, "And why didn't you report that extortion attempt Mister Wilde?" I looked at him and then at the other officers. I told him since I am a predator people would not trust what I say simply because I am a fox.

"Chief let's be honest you honestly don't believe a thing I said, you probably think I am just a fox trying to shift the blame on someone else, and all this I am doing to help the victims is a cover-up to save face. I grew up here in Zootopia Chief, I know what most people think about me, some of them are quite vocal about it, the shifty fox being the most common description they say about me."

The chief looked at me and he closed his pen, "Initially that is true, I thought that you were responsible, especially after I learned how much money you are giving to the victims and their families, but after asking questions and the evidence you provided I would need to be a blind fool to ignore the fact you are being honest and you are innocent."

"So how do you feel about possibly sending your own father to prison? Let me tell you with the crimes he has committed he will more than likely spend over fifty years in prison." I looked at the Chief and could not hold my laughter any longer. I began to laugh so hard it was heard by people walking on the sidewalk or at least I think they did.

"How do I feel about one arsonist going away? How about safer. The guy has spent a grand total of ten minutes and those minutes were when he tried to strong arm me into giving him my only means of earning a living. I don't care if he is my father, or if he actually has dozens of kits like me and they will miss him more than I ever will, he commits a crime, he will do the time, period."

The Chief looked at me and for a second he smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation Mister Wilde, but could I get a glass of strawberry juice before I go?" I walked near the fridge and served him one, I even put it in a nice clean glass, told him it was two bucks. I got my money he began to drink his juice and it was another day another buck.

He left and one of the employees asked me why didn't I give him the juice for free, "I gave it to him with a discount because that is something we do for the police as a policy, but give it for free, people would say I was trying to bribe him. I am not going to even take a risk of someone saying something like that."

She went back to serve the other customers with their drinks. I went back to the backroom to finish both my accounting and my homework. Vozlo often comes for a nice glass of juice but apparently, he was waiting for me in the room I pretty much made my office. Didn't help that since he was a polar bear, he was breaking my chair with how much he weighs, but I am not going to mention it, just add it to business loss and let it go.

"What do I owe the visit Vozlo? Did my godfather wanted to see me?" He looked at me and then he looked at my desk. He finally decided to look at a calendar. "Actually I am here to tell you that it will not matter the tip you gave to the cops, the guy who we know is your father, has learned the error in his ways and will never again cause you or anyone near you any trouble."

This means my godfather pretty much met with him and talked to him, he made him see that this would be his last warning, his last chance to walk away, I know how scary my godfather can be. He is often called Mister Big for a reason, there is nothing as terrifying to me to see my godfather angry. He can be the sweetest, most kind person, but when angry he becomes this terror that could make even the devil cry.

As I went for a walk I began to think about my life, I am going to start high school one day, and thanks to me having my memories of my previous life, I am aware that my body will most certainly go through quite a few changes. I don't think I will be able to think as clearly as I do right now due to the hormones, but I hope my memories will help dampen the effect of puberty somewhat.

We are all animals, some are big and small look small, but we are all animals every one of us, as I walk I began to wonder something that it is at this moment that it finally became clear in my mind, one day I will meet someone, this someone will be my mate, I honestly do not know how I will feel or how I will identify the one for me.

I been through this once, but thinking about it, back then compared to now I feel like back then my senses were dim, I feel the air around me, I smell things I never could before, I can smell the bread that is coming out of an oven a solid block away from me, I can see colors that would make painters jealous. I hear the wings of a fly as it flies near me.

How will my senses tell me when I met the right one, will it be my choice or will instinct simply take over and make my body react to her. These are the questions I kept thinking till I finally came to stand right outside of the business my friend owned, his ice pop stand had become an actual store and I never realized it.

I am also a fool, deep down I really had wished that the man who was supposed to be my father would have been missing in my life for reasons beyond his control, that he actually cared about me and mom, but as I grew up and saw the tears on my mother's face, I realized why there were no pictures of him anywhere.

After nine years, and meeting him now I know who dad really is, and why he has been missing in our lives, but I need more, I need proof, written, photographic proof. You know it is funny, anyone can access marriage certificate records, or better yet, hire a private detective and have an entire background on anyone in Zootopia.

I did, and what I found initially made me sick to my stomach. It turns out mom was not the only vixen he ever slept with, he got around, and got no less than four of them knocked up, he seduced one, slept with her till he learned she was carrying his kit and then he would leave, the sad thing is three of them actually did things that ended up killing themselves or causing their own deaths. Depression can be a horrible thing after all.

When I finished reading the file for the tenth time, I put my phone away and finished my ice pop. I at least know that making my choice of starting a juice business pretty much kept my mother from taking risky jobs or working herself to death.

"Finnick you really need to replace that freezer, this thing is barely solid. I am also starting to make milkshakes, so you know." Finnick finally came and sat on a chair right in front of mine. "That was the last one in the today's batch, and it got soft because you apparently were lost in the road of life again, come on Nick, we both know you supposed dad is a scumbag, be at least happy that you aren't."

As time went by I got used to it, and my business like most trees grew, more variety, many happy customers. Everything I did was to help mom, to be able to prevent my mother from working herself into an early grave.

As time went by I honestly began to also be happy with the way my customers seem to enjoy my juices, and since they were without any chemicals or additives, I knew that my product was also healthy, a lot of runners and other people that seem to be quite serious about the way they did their exercises became more and more of my repeat customers.

It was until I began to go to high school that a lion showed up to my shop, I was busy doing inventory and making orders till my secretary came to knock on my door and told me a person wanted to meet with me. I told her to thank you and to let this person into my office, I didn't want to be disturbed. A member of the chamber of commerce told me I should expect him.

He was a rising star in political circles, and to make matters worse some of the members believed he could very well be one day the mayor of Zootopia, Lionheart was his name. As he stepped into my office I stood up and decided to offer him a seat. "Mr. Lionheart please have a seat, welcome to my humble little juice bar, how can I help?"

He sat down and looked at me, "Leodore, please, and Nick, I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name, I have to ask you do you know that our fair city will have the honor of hosting the Olympics this year?"

I walked over to my desk and sat on my chair as I heard him say this, "Of course I know, I don't mind at all, the influx of potential new customers has made quite an impact in our last meeting of the chamber of commerce. Many of my fellow food service business members are simply overjoyed at the news. Some of the athletes I think are actually customers."

He began to nod his head, "That is what I came to talk to you about, Nick I have to tell you I met with several shops and businesses these days to open and work a stand in the food court for this much anticipated and costly project, hosting the Olympics will be a monumental task for the city, I should know as a member of the city council."

I think I see where this is going so I better grab the bull by the horns as it were, "So you want my humble little juice business to provide juice for that food court? That could be quite hectic I would need to provide for your food court and maintain inventory to provide for my regular customers. I would need something to offset any potential risk."

He began to laugh, "You may be young, but you are not a member of the chamber of commerce for just show it seems, I came prepared, if you manage to provide juice for our food court, I think we can make a sizable tax exemption for this year's taxes, and I am even willing to provide you with a higher capacity equipment so that you can increase your production, with so many visitors we would need it."

An upgrade and a tax cut, I would have to be insane to turn him down. This could very well be the opportunity for my business to finally make its mark and be noticed by a much wider market, people from all over will come to participate and see the Olympic games. I can't let him see that I will accept, so I have to maintain my business attitude.

"I see, if you can have my business keeping said equipment, some trucks to transport the juice, some containers, more than likely with the Olympic Symbol as propaganda for the event, and some security for my employees, if we can agree to all this, I can provide juice for the games, but make no mistake, my employees must be safe, I do hope ZPD will be present to provide security. I would be forced to look for extra security should that not be the case."

He laughed and looked at me as he stood up, "I would not worry about this Nick, the current Mayor would never allow any incidents from ever happening in such an important event, I agree with all your conditions, and rest assured your employees shall be as safe as a chick in his mother's arms. I have to tell you, Nick, you sure make a good impression on me, caring about the welfare of your employees, that is rare."

I opened the door as he was obviously headed to meet with someone else, "I treat my employees as family, of course, I care about their safety. Leodore, I do not believe you have been introduced to my very helpful and able secretary, Dawn here helps me keep aware of everything that I need, speaking of which, Dawn, sorry to keep you, please go and enjoy your lunch, of course, I will pay for it as my way to apologize."

She jumped off her chair and looked at Lionheart then at me, "Are you sure Mister Wilde? I don't mean to inconvenience you." I smiled as I saw her, I know she is sharper than any claw, and I know I can count on her, if I didn't know any better I would say Dawn Bellwether is trying to make a move into politics.

"No, I should really apologize for keeping you in your lunch break, please have a good lunch and bring me the bill, I mean it, I will pay for your lunch and please relax Dawn, we will be very busy these coming days, we have been chosen to provide juice for the food court, the one that will feed athletes and visitors when Zootopia hosts the Olympics next month."

This made every employee jump up and cheer, I guess they are happy that they don't need to worry about keeping their jobs, silly, we may not have increased customers as much as we would like, but we have a sizable number of returning and everyday customers.

If one thing I can safely say about Dawn Bellwether is she is efficient. She often told me of the horror stories she endured with other employers and with me being a fox it took quite a bit for her to trust me, honestly not every fox is like my estranged father. Once she began to relax and we got used to her work as my secretary, things began to move pretty smoothly.

Honestly, if I wanted to learn something from Bellwether is what does she use on her wool? I touched her head by accident once, and I was shocked to find it to be the softest, silkiest wool I ever felt in my life, and I grew up wearing wool sweaters. Every time I asked she would laugh and say it was a family secret.

As I kept on working on my homework I began to realize that indeed I had quite a few proposals to become my girlfriend, well they say opposites attract, well with the amount of money I make on the yearly bases, it sort of is true, I, however, say perception of financial wealth attracts gold diggers, and to be with a person in a relationship where my financial earnings are the only attraction, is not a relationship I would be interested in.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well, here I am dressed in my best clothes, standing right next to Finnick, watching as my best friend looks excited about basically flushing his entire life down a toilet, oh what I do I mean? He is getting married that is what I mean. You mean to ask if this is his first time getting married? No, of course, it is not, this is going to be his second marriage.

The first one didn't last more than six months because of several rather harsh discoveries, first his wife was rather surprised that one of the papers she actually signed during their civil union was that their marriage was under a separate property arrangement, and secondly she also signed a prenuptial agreement even some movie stars would wish to copy.

I should know, he asked an attorney friend of mine and frequent customer of my juice business and of Finnick's ice pop business. Thanks to the fact that we were able to guarantee juice and ice pop for every single birthday party for every single one of seven children sort of made us unofficially his best friends for life.

He actually said it, that he would always be there to provide legal advice or services, we only needed to ask. This is kind of heartwarming, coming from one of the members of a prestigious law firm, one that primarily has skunk attorneys. My good friend wrote the prenuptial agreement, and she signed it with every paper she signed during her ceremony with Finnick, not my fault if she didn't pay attention to what she was signing.

It turns out that she just wanted to marry Finnick to take half of everything he owned, while she blatantly was unfaithful to him, how unfaithful she kissed several men, slept with a few of them if the photos the private investigator was anything to go on, and when she found out I had said photos she tried to seduce me to give her the photos and the negatives, my response was nothing out of the ordinary, I told her to take a long walk off a short pier.

Here I am standing, watching history repeat itself, "Did she sign the prenup?" Finick didn't bother looking at me and said yes, "Did the PI finish the background check and surveillance?" Again he said yes, "You did marry under a separate property arrangement right?" That is when my friend stopped looking at the entrance of the chapel and looked at me.

"Yes Nick, I took care of all that, can you please stop bringing memories of the worst time in my life, to one that is supposed to be the happiest moment in my life? I know you are worried about me, considering what Yvette tried to do to me, I can't blame you, but try and be happy for me bro."

I looked at the entrance and I guess he is right, I need to relax. "I just worry about you Finnick, like you said I love you like a brother, I guess I should relax, even if things turn sour you know you can always count on me. Guess I am just a little overprotective with the people I care about. Speaking of which how come I never even met the bride?"

He hit my side and laughed, "Cause knowing how you are, you might end up stealing her from me and do so without even trying. She knows who you are, by reputation, speaking of which when am I going to get the chance to stand where you are right now?"

I kept looking at the entrance until the piano began to play here comes the bride. "You believe in miracles don't you Finnick, well if I ever get one of those you might meet her if I ever find who Ms. Right is for me."

Damn, she looked stunning in that wedding dress, white silk, lace, her veil barely hid her face. She was a Fennec Fox just like Finnick, never thought that someone that smaller than me would look this stunning. Her father for some odd reason was glaring at me, maybe I should focus my eyes on something else, like his bald spot.

After a long ceremony my friend, brother in all but blood, was married to shall we say a rather vocal lady by the name of Priscilla. When she threw the bouquet I was tempted to scream fire in the hole. "Seriously Nick, relax, it is not like you are going to be this tense." I simply told him I can't help feeling uneasy at this kind of ceremonies.

Did he ask me how many weddings have I been to? I told him seven, I had to attend every single wedding of the made man that served my godfather. That means I have seen seven polar bear couples tie the knot before this one.

As I sat at the reception it finally came time for me to give my little speech, I hate to do this, it almost feels like I am jinxing the couple. I stood up and looked at Finnick, need to think positive things, don't want to see Finnick sad again.

"**Hello, my names I Nicholas Wilde, to all that don't know this Finnick is my best friend, and brother in all things except blood, I was asked to give this little speech, but I will not embarrassed Finnick anymore than I already did, Finnick, I wish you and your bride all the happiness one can have here in Zootopia. May your marriage be blessed."**

I put up my glass and offered a toast. I sat down, and immediately Finnick decided to stand up himself, I guess he wants to get even with me. Honestly, I only did that to wish them a happy marriage why is he standing up like that?

"**Well, people know who I am, and met my commitment-phobic brother. Now I thank you for your kind words Nick, but honestly, there are quite a few vixens presents at this reception, when are you going to listen to my advice, you need to find yourself a good mate as I did."**

Correction, he didn't want just to get even with me, he wanted to embarrass me to the point that I want to crawl under the table and stop drinking this glass of wine, and go straight for the nearest bottle of Vodka I could see.

After the couple danced a couple of times, she said she needed to powder her nose, to me it sounds like she needs to go to the bathroom. "Damn it Finnick, this is supposed to be your wedding, not for you to try and play matchmaker for me. I appreciate your concern but I don't need help in the dating department."

He laughed as he saw my half empty glass of wine. "You say that Nick but let's go over what I know, I have married how many times? Twice, and how many times have you gone on a date since I have known you? Zero. Look you want my marriage to be happy right? Well, eventually my kids are going to need an Aunt so you can babysit my kids."

So says the idiot who his mother used to babysit me, and need I say it that she was a single mother? "I just haven't found myself a person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you know I will eventually have to present her to our godfather right? Do you honestly think any of these vixens would have the guts to stand in front of Mister Big?"

He laughed and said no, then again not many could stand in front of him when he was giving them that cold stare of his. "Let's drop the topic of my romance failures, and let's focus on the fact that you will one day be the proud father of five kits of your own. So help me, if you bring up the fact I need a mate, I will remind you how many diapers you will need to change per day."

He finally decided to drop the subject, damn it, I am barely out of high school, trying to enter into our local community college and he still thinks I should find myself a mate. Considering my luck, I will end up doing something truly shocking, such as marrying someone that is not even my own species, what the hell, a mate whose species has a bunch of babies.

"Look Finnick, if you keep this up, I swear you are going to jinx me into ending up marrying a bunny." He laughed and he mentioned well they do have rather soft cottontails, and they do have the stigma that they do love sex, considering how I never slept with anyone, that would according to him make up for the lost time.

"Yea, yea, and I will end up marrying the first even bunny cop of Zootopia, give it up, you know I am too busy to mess with something like that. Come to think of it, hasn't your wife been a little too long in the bathroom?" He told me it was just her morning sickness, and that is when it hit me, the reason for the rushed wedding, the reason why she has been quiet for all this evening.

Finnick and he had a little fling before this, and well it was not only the day I found out my friend Finnick was getting married, it was also the day that Finnick told me that in less than a year, I would be the uncle to five little kits, I guess I better learn how to change a diaper, after all, if my mom was here she would be laughing her tail off.

Well, the year finally came to an end and I still very much single, but could change a diaper faster than even their mother. I got quite good at it, but one thing I don't think I will ever understand is this, how can something that small dump something even bigger in a diaper? I heard of animals taking a large dump, but never had I smelled something as nasty in such large quantities in my entire life.

I told Finnick to either potty train my nephews and nieces or I am going to start charging for every diaper I change, a crate of blueberries, for each diaper. I am not kidding, if I am the one that had to endure the torture of smelling over twenty diapers per day, I better be paid for it. Why blueberries? Well because I happen to like them.

The Olympic games, on the other hand, were an absolute success, every athlete and visitor simply loved to drink the juice we provided. We even managed to tell a few of the judges when some of these so-called athletes asked us to spike their juice with shall we say something to give them an advantage. My godfather probably still thinks I am a fool for reporting them.

My business became a well-established and respected place for people to drink healthy juices, and to provide for the nutritional needs of every species that came to buy from us. If the Olympic games had one negative is that Leodore actually managed to convince Dawn to go and work for him. For some strange reason, she was rather upset the last time I met her.

So my business was doing better than ever, and I still think I will never find a secretary as efficient and Dawn Bellwether. She might have left being angry with me, but deep down I hope Leodore actually treats her well, she will certainly help him quite a bit with his duties being a city council member.

I focused on my business and everything was sort of alright, well not really, Finnick still bothering me about me finding a mate, sends one vixen after another to my establishment under the fake reason of buying a glass of juice, but they did more flirting than actual drinking so I only treated them as I would treat any customer, nothing more and nothing else.

Mom actually managed to quit her dead-end job and now could spend time to study, who knew that she would be the one ending up going to college instead of me. Mom always said that she wanted to become a doctor, and she certainly has the brains to do it, can't help but to feel proud of mom, well I guess since my business is stable she doesn't have much to worry about me, I hope.

As I focused on increasing our menu I guess I lost focus on time, or kits really grow up fast, cause one second it seems like I am burping and making quite a few albino rears and now they are all coming to my business and sitting near the bar where I serve the juice.

"Uncle Nick, why does mom call you a prude?" I looked at her and smiled, I don't want to say something that will most certainly get me in trouble with Finnick, "July ask me when you are older." She complained that everyone always tells her that. Kids, they sure want to know some strange things.

As I finished my day's work only July stayed behind, "Come on July give me your homework, I will check it for you. You had better not tell me your teacher did not assign you any homework or you left it at school again young lady, you know I will talk to your teacher again or walk with you to school to get it."

She handed me her notebook, I began to go over the math homework and she needs to learn to add better, she had three problems wrong. I went over her lines that were alright, but the math homework she did not do so well so I told her to sit right next to me. I began to ask her to tell me how she did the problems she got wrong.

Oh, I see, she mistook a number, well that is understandable. I began to explain to her how to do her additions again, and as an added bonus I began to teach her the time tables. I put in a few jokes in the form of math problems to keep it from ending up getting boring. "To understand what you need to do with this sort of problems right?"

She smiled, kits are so cute when they are her age, "Sure Uncle Nick, you always make things seem so easy. Say what would I get if I get perfect scores on my next test?" I had not expected this, so I told her I would do her one favor, but she had to show me her test and receive a gold star. "Ok, you got yourself a deal, Uncle Nick. Oh, I can't wait, I will be enjoying that for a week."

What the heck is July talking about? I hope it is a new book about elephants and not something I should be worried about. For some strange reason, July really is a fan of elephants, ever since her teacher who also happens to be an elephant told her they never forget anything. She even had Finnick make her some elephant costume, she even makes that strange toot sound.

Well nothing to worry about, she only got an eighty on the last exam, there is no need for me to worry about having to go to that particular ice cream shop, never mind that it is pretty much competition for her father's shop, but if she gets every answer right, I can't believe this, on my honor as a junior ranger scout I will buy her an ice pop, but there is no way in all hell I will buy her an ice cream scoop, no way, no how, not happening. I have seen how they serve it, there is nothing in this world that would make me want to buy my own niece ice cream with snot on it.

I waited in my shop, mom is doing great at her classes, and I think by the time I am her age I will need glasses. Cause I just saw something that clearly is making me think I am hallucinating, my niece is walking towards my shop, holding the hand of a bunny, a female bunny, wearing what looks to be a meter maid uniform.

Alright if we got bunnies as cops, alright it is official, the brown stuff did not only hit the fan, it got knocked over into the sewage treatment tank, a bunny cop, hell, I am going to have to tell my godfather about this, and me without a camera, Vozlo would be laughing his butt off if I showed him a picture of what I am seeing.

"Excuse me, but this little girl wanted to come and see you, apparently she was so excited that she got a star on her test that she nearly ran across incoming traffic. So I had to stop what I was doing and bring her to apparently your shop, you know to make sure she is doesn't get lost or injured."

Well, that was rather nice of her, "July I told you time and time again always wait to see the light turn red, and look both ways, so you got a star, I am sure Finnick is going to be so proud of you." I jumped over the counter and just picked her up, sure enough, she is wearing her elephant costume, I hugged my niece.

"A promise is a promise, excuse us, Officer, we need to go and buy a jumbo pop for this little star student. Say goodbye to the nice lady and come in July, I want to hear everything that happened when your teacher finished grading your test."

I was about to walk off when someone grabbed my shirt, it was the bunny cop lady grabbing my shirt. "I rather go with you both to make sure that she is safe, and I also want to hear about how she got that star. My name is Judy, Judy Hopps by the way, mind if I ask? Why is she dressed as in an elephant costume." I guess I really shouldn't be rude. She took hold of July's hand and we began to walk down the street.

"Nicholas Wilde, juice sales, and no I don't mind at all. Why is she wearing an elephant costume? Well, July loves everything about elephants ever since her teacher told her elephant's don't forget anything. Her teacher is an elephant, and she even told me where she could buy the very costume she is wearing. She wears it on special occasions."

I swear she said Uncle Nick don't embarrass me. My niece couldn't be more adorable if she tried. "Well I got to tell you, Officer Hopps, you have a rather nice perfume, is that lilacs?" She laughed and said that was her shampoo, she liked to use a shampoo that smelled of lilacs and gooseberries. I never knew they made that sort of shampoo, guess you learn something new every day.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

As we made it to the only shop that sells a Jumbo pop, which in reality was more of an ice cream Popsicle than actually frozen juice. Why does July like this thing? I could say that she knows that she could buy one and it would be pretty much the same as buying a bucket of ice cream. After all the time I spent making sure my juices were sweet with no added sugar I knew better.

My niece was the tragedy I tried so hard when I made my juice recipes, she was addicted to sugar. It was a plain as that, and no matter how much I and her father tried to get her to try something less harmful she always loves the taste of sugary treats.

As we walked into the shop we saw that most if not all the clients were in fact elephants. As we waited to reach the counter and had to wait in line I noticed something odd, the ice cream was served using a scoop like they are supposed to but the peanuts and other toppings were put on using the server's nose, I kid you not, he took a deep breath through his trunk and exhales when he deposited the toppings on the ice cream serving.

This was not what I call helpful to my appetite, then again considering what is in that Jumbo Pop, this just made it worse. As soon as we got to the counter the cashier looked at me with this angry look on his face. "What do you want fox?" I told him as politely as I could that my niece wanted to buy a Jumbo Pop. She just had to make that toot noise when I said that.

"You know Fox, we reserve the right to refuse service, why don't you take her and buy her an ice pop somewhere else." This made my niece to almost burst in tears, she really wanted that Jumbo Pop, I imagine she only tried so hard to get a top grade on her exam because she really wanted this one thing.

Judy looked at her and began to pat her on her head, "Excuse me, while I can't argue with your policy, I will have to inform you that as a police officer, I will have to report your potential health violations to the health department inspectors."

He was now really mad and all the people that had been eating their ice cream stopped apparently to listen to our conversation, **"Look Bunny, you can try to be cute somewhere else, you are not going to hustle me into selling a Jumbo Pop to a kid that clearly is insulting my species. You say I committed health violations to stop hopping around the issue and spit it or get out!" **

Judy was quietly shaking this means to me she is that angry that she can't even form words. "Well since you upset Officer Hopps, let me tell you the violations since you politely asked, first your ice cream is being served with a scoop that has not been washed between servings. This could lead to contamination if the scoop touched a dirty plate as it has."

"Second Violation is the person serving the ice cream is not wearing a fur net, which means the ice cream he served could very well have hairs in it. Third violation, the refrigeration unit has not been inspected in the last month, and last but not least, are your clients aware that they are getting mucus with their peanut sundae?"

That made some of the customers simply drop their spoon in utter shock. They got up and left with this utter look of disgust on their faces. "Alright, you made your point, to thank you for bringing these issues to my attention I will sell you the Jumbo Pop, but only one, and only once a month. It will be ten bucks."

I took my wallet and placed the money on the counter. I took hold of the Jumbo Pop and walked out of the store while July was so happy she wouldn't stop making that toot noise, and Judy followed her while holding her hand.

"Thank you for your help Officer Hopps, July is sure to thank the nice lady rabbit." She turned around and thanked her with this absolute adorable expression on her face. We walked away but from the way, the wind blows I could tell she was following us. Why do I feel like she is suspicious of me? Well, she did have anti-fox spray and an anti-fox taser. Funny, I thought those were illegal in Zootopia.

As we reached her home I placed the Jumbo Pop in a rather large barrel and told her to make sure to share it with her brother and sisters. The barrel was something July made, it was made by coating a large metal barrel with something to prevent sticking, and she even cleaned it regularly by herself. I am very proud of her ingenuity.

As I walked away I walked near the post where Judy was hiding, "You know Officer, my niece could share some of that Jumbo Pop with you if you ask nicely. She has to melt it to be able to later freeze it so each one of her four siblings to have their own serving. See you around Officer Hopps, and that guy really was right, you sure are cute when you smile."

As I walked away I could swear I could feel someone glaring at me, oh well, it was not like it was unexpected, considering how many things to protect herself against my species she actually carries on herself. Well that is simply too bad, she really was cute, and for some reason, I really liked the smell of that shampoo.

As I walked back to my shop I jumped over the counter and began to dry some of the glasses to begin serving juice, it was near rush hour. The busiest time of the day for me, Judy somehow still followed me and she jumped up and sat on a stool. "I will have a broccoli and celery juice." Well no need to ask twice, this is one of my own recipes.

I served her order and even put in straw to help her drink it. I placed it on the counter and told her it was two bucks. She placed the two bucks on the counter and with a handkerchief, I picked them up and took them to the cash register. I put the handkerchief in my pocket and went to continue to wash the glasses.

"Was that little girl really your niece? Or are you and that female fennec fox up to something?" I was truly hurt by the comment of my client. "You mean July? Yes, she is my niece, and yes, the only reason I even considered buying her that Jumbo Pop in the first place was because it was a reward for getting that star for getting a high score on her last test. Honesty is the best policy, Ms. Hopps, I know you will not believe me, but I told no lies."

She just kept drinking her juice and when she was done I simply collected the glass so I can begin to wash it. "It just that I never many foxes that are actually honest. People think foxes are shifty for a reason after all and considering you are a predator I can't be too careful."

I didn't bother looking at her, I just kept washing and cleaning glasses, "I know that full well Ms. Hopps, but on my honor as a Junior Ranger Scout, I swear, I spoke no lies in your presences. Now if you will excuse me, I am expecting quite a few hamster clients in about ten minutes, if you want to order something else, this would be the time to do so."

She didn't say anything and since I had nothing else to say, I just kept on cleaning and drying glasses. Sure enough, the time finally hit the much expected hour, and dozens of hamsters wearing suits came into my shop.

These hamsters may look adorable to someone who doesn't know them, but these hamsters are some of the most ruthless stock brokers I ever met, they each ordered their fruit juice, paid me quickly and efficiently and once they finished drinking their juice they left as soon as they came in, one after another, dozens of them all in a line.

The portion I served was priced at one buck, so they each deposited their money in a container, they simply didn't want to waste time in me collecting the money from them. It was a bucket with a slit on top and it was padlocked to prevent anyone from opening, it was also welded against the corner of the counter on the corner near the exit.

One hour later and I served fifty hamsters their juice which largely consisted of fruit juice of various flavors. To serve so many it was quite tiring, I wish Dawn still worked for me, I could really use an extra hand dealing with the number of orders, but I guess she had every right to concentrate on her professional advancement.

One of my regular customers a weasel told me that Leodore is actually not a member of the city council but actually the mayor of Zootopia, he never corrected me and I never noticed that his name was on the ballot, guess I am a little too busy sometimes. He said that Dawn was chosen to be his Assistant Mayor, I guess that doesn't even compare to being a secretary to a juice bar owner.

Guess Bellwether is really moving up in the world. I wish her much success and happiness, "Well it seems you were not kidding, you really are busy during the last hour, hand me a washrag, I guess I should really apologize for still thinking you were lying to me."

I looked at her and told her it was no need, "Look Ms. Hopps tell me what exactly did you think when you dreamed of coming to our city?" I just need to ask her that as she took a washrag from a nearby sink. I really hate for this person to end up having her dreams crushed, like mine.

"I thought that the great city of Zootopia was a place where dreams can come true, where anybody could achieve anything they dream about, a place where no matter the species, you always had a chance to achieve your dreams, and there was equality for everyone."

Oh, dear god, if this goes on I am liable to drop on the ground due to a sugar coma. That single statement was so packed with sweetness, that I think I am getting a cavity just from hearing her. As he handed me the last glass and bowel, I began to dry them. I really need to give this bunny wake up call, or else she is liable to get so depressed I don't even want to think of what she might end up doing.

As I put the last glass on the counter, I realized that deep down I really am going to feel horrible when I say the things I had to say, I may feel horrible, but she will feel even worse getting hurt by walking blind like she is.

"Well thank you for your help, now please sit down and let me give you another glass of juice as a way to thank you." I placed another full glass near her, I waited till she almost finished, "Good, now that this is done, time for your wake up call. Please forgive me but this is for your own good, even if at first you don't appreciate it."

"Zootopia is not the magical world of equality that you dream off, it is a jungle, where everyone has to look out for themselves, we may live together but we don't work for the better of each other, it is survival of the fittest, my godfather once told me, we may have evolved to be more civil, but deep down we are still animals."

"I had to open my own place because nobody would hire me, nobody would trust me, I am a Fox, and the world, Zootopia, will never see me as anything other than a shifty Fox. You are a police officer, someone who does her best to enforce laws to keep everyone safe and the city to be able to live in a peaceful and orderly way, but because you are a bunny, people treat you badly don't they? If you are not careful someone will step on you because they can, and they will not even be sorry about it."

She looked at first really sad after I told her this, "If Zootopia treats you so badly, why don't you move? Just close up shop and go live somewhere else." I looked at her and tried to come near her, but she apparently wanted to keep her distance. Not surprising after everything I told her.

"Cause I know this place is unfair, I know that I have to be careful and because I don't let this place, this city or the people get to me. I am telling you not to be mean, but to make you aware that while others may be around you, not everyone is going to be as nice as me, and that is saying something since I am a Fox."

She jumped off her seat and began to walk towards the exit. "Don't be a stranger now, if you ever want a glass of juice or a person to talk with, I will be here, I am not going anywhere." She left and I know, just from the scent that hit me when she opened the door that she was in tears. I had to do it but doesn't mean that I liked it.

A few hours later I took my day's earning and took them to the bank, Vozlo was there as my bodyguard and for some reason, he was walking closer than usual. "Is something the matter Nick?" Since when was Vozlo the sensitive type?

"Nothing worth mentioning Vozlo, I met a really interesting lady today, she walked with me to buy July her reward for getting a star on her last exam, and she was so delusional, almost like she was seeing the city through rose-colored glasses, like she thought this was a fairy tale. I had to give her the same wake up call my godfather once gave me."

Out of nowhere he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder, I swear put a hat and eye patch on him, cause I was almost tempted to say Polly wanna cracker. "Yea, I remember when the don did that, don't feel bad Nick, she would have found out the truth eventually but it would have hurt her a lot worse, at least now she was warned. So you finally found a lady that made you concerned enough to do that."

"So tell me, Nick, when will your godfather and the guys ever meet this vixen that made you react like that?" A vixen? You got to be kidding me, she is a bunny, a cotton-tailed, bushy eyes, fluffy bunny, agile, with an adorable voice, and a pair of violet eyes that I could look into for days, not to mention an athletic and fine physique, a bunny like her is not going to be single for long anyway, wait, why I am thinking this?

"So little Nick has finally found someone he finds interesting enough to do something for her, well kits sure grow up fast. Well while you were lost in your thoughts I deposited today's earnings. The bank manager actually was impressed by how much you actually made and told me to remind you, you still need to check on your stocks. The dividends are pilling up."

I didn't need to hear this, "You know as well as I do, that my account takes care of that, speaking off which shouldn't we be preparing for a wedding? Or did it get canceled yet again? I know my godfather can be overprotective, but his daughter might want to find someone who loves her and not what they think they can get out of my godfather."

Vozlo finally let me walk on my own, "I wouldn't worry too much Nick, I hear she is going out with a guy right now. I also hear from her nanny that she is getting along with him rather well. I only hope you actually find someone to take with you should there actually be a wedding. I hope one day you can finally stop being the wallflower and dance at the party."

I have little time too dance, I got a business to take care off, and I can't do that while goofing off now can I? "Yes, really funny, except I don't have a date, and I am too busy to go out and ask anyone. Well, who knows maybe I will ask your sister to be my date." That finally when he finally began laughing and told me it wasn't funny, his sister might just accept to scare him.

A few days later and everything was back to normal, I was selling my juice, Finnick would not let the subject of a certain bunny in peace, it seems July actually likes to gossip and she just had to tell her mother about how this bunny cop helped her and how she went with her to get her Jumbo pop. Finnick tried to give me the money that I paid for it, I told her it was a gift for my niece on a job well done.

"So I hear that you were getting pretty close to that bunny? You know this sort of reminds me of that joke you mentioned during my wedding, who knew you had the talent to predict the future. So when am I going to meet the future Aunt to my kids huh?" I gave him his juice glass, was tempted to throw it at him after that last part of his comment.

"Probably never, you know as well as I do that my godfather would absolutely freak if he found out I had anything to do with a cop from the ZPD, not that it matters she hasn't been back here in a couple of days, and she was carrying an arsenal of things to scare off foxes, so trust me, I don't think I will be seeing that bunny again anytime soon."

He looked at me and jumped up to stand on the counter, "So she really was the way July described, really sweet and kind, you don't need to hide it from me bro, I can tell, I know you too well for you to be able to hide anything from me. You really want to see that bunny again, don't you? What exactly is the named of the much talked about the cotton-tailed cop?"

I finished cleaning the last glass and looked at him, "Yes, she is sweet, kind, and beautiful, she also has this scent that really smells good, I could never get tired of it, but considering her phobia against foxes, not going to happen, as for a name her name is Hopps, Judy Hopps from Bunnyburrow."

That is when he started to really laugh quite loudly, "You got to be kidding me she is from Bunnyburrow? Don't you buy most of your fruits and vegetables from that town? What a shock would it be if she actually is the daughter of the very same farmer you buy your ingredients from, talk about a small world after all."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well thanks to all the publicity we got due to us providing all juice needs for all those athletes in the Olympics, well my business has under many definitions becomes self-sustaining and with a manager, I don't even have to be there. I still like the personal touch, alright it is because if I was not there I would be bored to tears.

After a solid week of July asking me about my bunny girlfriend, and sometimes her bunny Aunt, the shop has also become a refuge to the thousands of questions my nieces and nephews ask. I could probably tell them no, mind your own business, or focus on your schoolwork, but let's face it I am a loving and considerate Uncle, and they know it.

So much to my surprise the very same bunny who bought that Jumbo Pop with me is sitting right in front of my counter, yes, the bunny who pretty much has Finnick's children saying that I should introduce them to their Aunt, we aren't even dating and they are all already calling her Aunt Judy, this is insane!

"So Officer Hopps what can I do to brighten your day and put a smile on your day?" She really was in a rotten mood, I could practically smell it, guess I wasn't the only one with a rather tough week. "A glass of juice, a sympathetic ear, and quite possibly a shoulder to cry on would help."

Alright, little miss sunshine here is now making me feel concerned. "Come on Judy, we are alone here, you know you can always share your problems with me. I got time to spare, so let me listen to your problems, I might be able to help you out."

She took the glass of juice and finished it in a single gulp, alright she needs a refill, no she is not going to pay for it, and she is probably in an even worse situation than I am. Not even my godfather finished a drink that fasts and that was when he had to deal with a mechanic that tried to stiff him with added repairs on his limo. Let's just say the idiot joined the polar bear swimming club and was never seen at the garage again.

"Well I asked to be taken more seriously as a police officer and Chief Bogo still thinks I am dreaming, so when this nice lady otter was there crying about her missing husband, I remembered that you pretty much told me I had to be direct, and make things happen." Wait did I tell her that? "I talked with her, her husband has been missing over a month."

"I asked the Chief and had it not been for the Assistant Mayor, well I would never get the case, but Chief was not happy about it, so he assigned me the case and gave me one week to solve it. One of my friends in the force, Clawhauser he told me I had no resources, no access to the computers, somehow I am not even in the police payroll."

So basically she works as a cop, without actually being recognized by the Police ZR department as an actual employee and member of the Zootopia Police Department. I don't treat my employees like this, and most consider me a shifty fox.

"That is tough, and here I was thinking my situation was the pits. Thank you for making me feel better Judy." She looked at me and then at her now a full glass of juice. "Why? What is wrong? I shared my problems, no reason you can't share your problems with me."

I looked at her, "The source of my problems is you, you remember July right? Well, July has not stopped asking details about her potential Aunt Judy. All my nephews have been asking me how, where and when did I meet their Aunt Judy. I told them I was not dating anyone by that name, but July will simply not let it go."

That made Judy again drink the entire glass of juice really quick and left some bucks on the counter and took off, and here I was thinking Cheetahs were fast, that bunny can sure run but the question was why did she take off like that, I thought that she was running to the bathroom after polishing off two full glasses of juice but the bathroom was in the back of the shop.

I had little else to do today, so Finnick asked me to pick up his youngest kit from the daycare. I took my stroller and went to pick up my youngest niece. She was adorable, I decided that we could take a walk in the park and I could teach her about the colors while we looked at flowers. It has been two days since I talked with Judy and for some reason, she never returned to my shop, for some reason I think she is avoiding me.

As we walked by she drove her meter maid cart near us, "Nick, do you mind, I really need your help here. I am running out of leads and nobody in the department wants to help me just because it might piss off Chief Bogo."

Has she asked me two days ago I would not object, but right now I am taking my niece to the park and then to her mother, I simply don't have time? "Well Officer, I would love to help, but as you can see me and my niece got a very busy day ahead of us." As soon as I began to push the stroller for some reason the stroller stopped moving.

I looked and I could not believe it, how dare she do this. "**YOU BOOTSTRAPPED MY STROLLER! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!**" She took a binder from her cart and began to walk near me and my niece. She was just smiling and laughing the entire time.

"If you will not help me, Nicholas Wilde you are under arrest?" I can't believe that Judy would resort to this to get what she wanted, honestly if she was not a cop my godfather would probably end up making her one of his Capo-regime.

"You are under arrest for operating a business without a license, tax evasion and lying on a federal income tax form." Alright, I am putting an end to this, now I was angry. I have to control my anger and not lose it like before, don't want my niece to see me any angrier that she already did.

I picked up the phone and called Finnick, he came by in the family station wagon to pick up his kid and apparently to look at what mess I was in, I told him to bring me a certified copy of my taxes and my license to run my business, he had no problem since he was talking with our accountant at the time.

Finnick took ten minutes to finally get here, and it didn't help that the minute he placed his daughter in the car seat and handed me my papers they both began to laugh hysterically, is Finnick a fox or a Hyena, that is the question that kept repeating inside my mind.

"As you see Officer Hopps, I do have a license, and I paid my taxes every single year. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the club my godfather owns, cause after today I need a drink." When I began to walk away I was stopped by something I never expected.

Finnick went up to her and hugged her, he is married and he hugs her like that! "So you are the much talked about Aunt Judy, I finally got to meet you. July has not stopped talking about you, my wife thinks she will end up enrolling in the Police Academy when she grows up."

"Judy, why did you do something like this? I know my bro Nick here, and let's face it, he is a sucker for helping people in trouble, had you asked him for help he would help you, especially after my kids keep talking about you and call you Aunt Judy. That means even my kits notice there is something there between you and my ever oblivious brother here."

"You mean to tell me your kits actually call me Aunt Judy? I thought that was something Nick said to embarrass me enough that I would not be able to ask him for anything." Finnick went to the passenger seat and took out something out fo the glove compartment, it was a drawing. I was not going to like where this is going.

He handed it to her, and it was a drawing of me, July and her holding hands. Under the shape I assume was me was written Uncle Nick, and under her Aunt Judy and a red heart drawn in between. Alright, that does it, no more Jumbo Pops for July till she is old enough to vote or till she graduates college whichever happens first.

"July draw that, so yes, she does call you Auntie Judy, my oblivious bro here is many things, but a liar he is not." She looked at it and assume she was blushing cause she was hiding her face behind the sheet of paper. He even kept the star Judy got, "Well Nick it seems you been drafted into the police force, you help your girlfriend here, oh and you are going to need this." He jumped up and placed the star on my shirt.

"You are a cop now Nick, have fun helping your cute bunny girlfriend." Finnick is an idiot, doesn't he know that calling a bunny cute is a taboo? From the glares, I imagine he got from Judy he took off like the devil was after him.

"Sorry about Finnick, he was never what you call politically correct. Well since I am now free, could you at least show me who and what you know about this missing Otter?" She didn't say a word she just handed me a photo and I simply couldn't believe who it was. I have seen this guy no less than a few thousand times.

"Well, why didn't you start doing that? I happen to know this otter, he is a good friend of mine. So he has been missing for over a month, his mate and kids must be in tears. Emmit Otterton is the name of this person, he happens to also be one of the best gardeners Zootopia ever seen. He is the only one that could somehow make a flower garden in the middle of the Tundra district, this is how good he is at what he does."

She began to relax, "So you know him, well that makes matters easy. You probably know where he likes to go after work don't you?" Not a damn clue, Emmit was many things but disclosing things like that to anyone other than members of his family, he would never do it, he was a very private person. The only reason he talked to me at all is that I have known him that long.

"I could say I know everyone in Zootopia either in person because they bought from me, supply me with fruits and vegetables or met them in my business dealings as a member of the chamber of commerce. My first guess is that the person who might know is his employer, my godfather."

As we walked out of the tram and into the Tundra district, I could not help but smile as I remembered things from my childhood. "Why are you smiling like that?" I told her that in my youth I didn't have my dad in my life, dad abandoned me and my mom. So my godfather was the only person who was the male role model for me.

I began to point out places where I played and where I met friends, the district is cold, but the friends and people you cared about more than made up for all the warmth a little boy needed. As we finally walk towards the gate, I pressed the bell. Vozlo was present so were some of his men, he looked happy to see for some reason.

As we got near them I could not help to notice all the catering trucks and flower shop vans. "Vozlo don't tell me I was never sent a message about it. I can't believe that nobody told me about Fru Fru's wedding. She is going to be so sad, I will never be able to apologize to her and her future husband enough."

Vozlo laughed, "Nick there is nothing to worry about, the wedding will happen in a few hours. I even got her a present in your name. I guess our guy forgot to send you the invitation, but don't you worry none, we will have a word with him. This was the last straw with that guy."

I couldn't help but relax after my friend said, "Could I get to see my godfather? I know that he is probably busy, but my friend here is really worried about a friend of ours, and she really needs to ask when was it he was here last?"

Vozlo opened the door and began to guide us to my godfather's office. I waited and could not help smiling as I saw gram mama's picture. I know she will be very happy if Fru Fru finds a good mate and she will be here to see her wedding, in spirit.

Another guy was carrying something and placed my godfather on his desk. "Ah, Nick my boy, I am so happy you did not forget about the wedding of my daughter. It is nice to see that my godson is such a dependable guy. Now Vozlo told me you and your friend are looking for someone. So tell me who is it that got you so worried about?"

I went to him and kissed his ring, "My friend here met Emmit's wife, and when heard that he has been missing for over a month, it was such a sad tale that we began to worry. You know Emmit was the one who taught me about flowers. So, Godfather, do you have any clue where Emmit is? It would really help us."

He relaxed and looked at Judy, "The only thing is I don't understand why is your friend wearing a police costume, oh well, kids these days, you know well that I can't deny a request on my daughter's wedding, even if it is something I really feel I should not answer."

"Emmit Otterton was my gardener for years, one day my chauffeur gave him a ride back home, he lives in the Savannah district as you well know, and it was getting pretty late, we didn't want his family to worry. You know how friendly and calm he is, but without even noticing he began to tear up the car seats, he began to foam at the mouth, Ricardo was worried so he opened the window to check and Emmit attacked him."

I could not believe it, Ricardo is a rather tough looking Panther, he is not the sort that you would think anyone would attack him, Emmit attacked him, that is crazy. "He hurt my chauffeur so badly that I had to send him to the hospital, he took some days off to get over the trauma, I know godson, you would never think Emmit would do something this savage, but I told you, no matter how civil we may appear we are animals deep down."

That is when Fru Fru came into the office, she looked stunning, I couldn't help but to feel myself tearing up, "You look beautiful Fru Fru, I am so happy that I could be here to see your wedding." She looked at me and walked towards me.

"Nick, you made it, great, I am so happy, the guy who I am marrying said that you might forget it since you are so busy with your business, you really made me happy with the flowers, but even more so that you took time for my wedding day."

She looked at Judy and was really happy to see her for some reason, "You came with Nick, that is wonderful, glad that you could make it Officer Hopps, I am very happy that you could attend my wedding. Sorry that I couldn't send you an invitation but you never did tell me your mailing address."

Judy smiled and walked near the edge of the desk, "I am just trying to find a missing Otter, but I am happy to see you so happy, you look stunning in that dress." She made a curtsy and said thank you. Fru Fru was always quite the lady, considering who my godfather is, how else could she be? He really is quite the disciplinarian after all.

"Godson, you mean to tell me you brought a cop to my home?" Oh, boy, this is not going to end well. That is when Fru Fru stood near her father, "Don't you even think it! I will not have people iced in my wedding, her least of all, you remember I told you that a cop saved me from getting hurt by that giant doughnut."

My godfather seems to relax, "You mean this bunny cop? She is the one that saved you from that?" He stepped closer to see her and for some reason, I felt like I should put my paw on her shoulder for moral support. He looked at me and smiled.

"Very well, you have done me and my family service, and favor is never forgotten, should you need my help, I and the members of my family will be at your disposal. You have done us a good deed, and we shall also act in kind. Now lets us go and watch my little girl marry. I hope that one day I get to see you as happy and as lucky as she is my boy."

The wedding was beautiful, the ceremony was elegant, I could see Fru Fru and her husband very happy together. I couldn't help but to take my handkerchief and clean my face, I couldn't help crying as I saw Fru Fru and her husband dance at the reception.

My godfather told me to go to his side, and he was still smiling, "It is good that you found a date for this special occasion, I been noticing how protective you are with that bunny, most people would frown upon seeing that, but I am biased, I want to see the people I care about happy. You keep an eye on that one godson, something tells me you found yourself a keeper."

Thank goodness Judy didn't hear that I am embarrassed enough for both of us. As we finally left the party we both walked towards the tram. "Who knew the infamous Mister Big would be such a kind fellow. You alright there Nick?" I guess some tears were still on my fur and they froze once we got outside.

"Nothing to worry about Judy, just that I can't help but to feel happy to see Fru Fru so happy. Like I told you my godfather was the only father figure in my life, so naturally I am the way I am thanks to the way he advised me, taught me, and was there for me, thank you for being there with me Judy, the only thing I am sort of disappointing was that we could not dance together."

She became quiet and began to look at the seats to find two empty seats on the tram that will take us to the Savannah District. "I was enjoying the music, didn't know you wanted to dance, you should have told me. Oh well, let's focus on the job, we can talk about that and what you seem to talk with your godfather if we have enough time."

Please tell me Judy didn't hear what we were talking about, with those ears I would be surprised if she didn't hear, but for some reason, I felt myself blushing. I haven't blushed this much in my entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

The Savannah District is most would imagine is a place that more closely resembles a jungle than most people ever consider just by listening what the district is called. I will be the first to say that I try to avoid it as much as possible, my godfather's chauffeur Pedro is a great guy, really friendly but him being a Panther made his deal with a lot of the same stigmas that I did growing up, which made him a good friend.

He is probably one of the few people in this entire district that I come to visit or one of the few reasons why I go to the Savannah District at all. Why do I dislike it? Well most people don't realize this but foxes have a very keen sense of smell, and the Savannah district is quite literally a jungle, which means, rivers, rotting plants, pollen and all kinds of smells which kind of kill my appetite.

Judy was amazed how they managed to make everything from roads to building almost seem like they are part of nature, or at least that is what I think from the look of wonder on her face and how excited she is as she looks at everything. So I find myself in my least favorite district, with an excited bunny cop while being the godson of a mafia don.

I am also going to meet the chauffeur of that don, who just happens to be a vegetarian Panther. And for some odd reason that bunny is starting to smell really good, and I mean I never had this reaction to a female in my entire life, but having her fall asleep and lean on me on the trip here was something that made me wonder, she has this absolutely adorable look on her face while asleep. I almost had the urge to steal a kiss.

"Say, Judy, Emmit has been missing for over several months, so nobody else has looked for him? I know he is a gardener and everything, but you do know his wife is an actual attorney right?" This made her stop on her tracks and turned around and looked at me.

"In truth, I didn't know that, what sort of law does she practice?" I told her that she was an attorney that handles mostly family and estate law, she also handles some tax cases but not many. She was the one that taught me everything I know about health regulations and tax regulations. I needed to know about my business.

"So shouldn't be at your business instead of being out here with me?" I told her I promised to help, and I always keep my word. I may be a Junior Ranger Scout in name only, but I do maintain that when I promise something I keep my promise.

"So Nick mind telling me why you are walking this close to me?" I told her it was because I wanted to keep her safe, and I liked the smell of her fur. I think I saw her blush three shades of red when I said that. I better stop thinking that, for all, I know Judy has a handsome rabbit all ready to get married. I don't need the potential heartbreak.

As we finally reach the home of the very person we needed to talk to, I knocked on the door. "Hey, Pedro, it's me, Nick, could you come out and talk with us? We need to know what happened when you gave Emmit a ride to his home? For some odd reason, my godfather told me something that simply made no sense."

He opened the door only the security chain was keeping the door closed, "Ah, Nick, you wouldn't believe it, I sometimes don't want to believe it. He was fine like always and then he was screaming about Night Howlers, and when I went to check on him, he was rabid, he tore the fabric off the seats and nearly mauled me. Hold on a second, I see you brought someone with you, let me open the door, and I can invite you a glass of juice. We can talk better than through the door give me a second."

Night Howlers, that sounds pretty weird, the only Night Howlers I know is a plant used to control pests in farms, hell the place where I buy most of my vegetables and fruit use that as a pest control. As soon as we got through the door as it began to open, we began to hear Pedro breaking some furniture apart, damn it, he must be attacked by someone.

I wanted to make sure my friend was alright, call it a responsibility to family, "Judy wait by the door, I think someone is trying to prevent us from learning what happened to Emmit and is attacking Pedro, if I take more than half an hour go to the emergency phone by gondola, call for back up."

As I said this Pedro looked like he was foaming at the mouth and he had an arm from an armchair in her mouth, after he spit it out he came after us, I kicked a book stand over and instead of waiting I took hold of Judy's paw and took off running, this seems like what Pedro described Emmit was acting, I needed to get Judy to safety, I could not live with myself if anything happened to her.

As we ran we got to a point were the gondola take passengers on the baskets to take them to higher ground, damn it, I must really be in bad shape if Pedro of all people is keeping up with me. "Judy I will hold him off, but you need to get out of here." She looked at me and the at the slowly approaching Pedro, and she pushed me hard enough so that we ended up falling into some hanging vines.

Pedro got caught by a whole bunch of vines higher than us, I was feeling a bit better till the vines that were holding me began to break, and that is when I thought my life was over, till Judy took hold of my paw and somehow managed to hold onto me as she pulled me to the knot of vines where she had landed.

"I didn't know you bunnies were this tough, thanks to Judy, you probably saved my life. The only thing I am also happy is that Vozlo didn't see this, I would never hear the end of it. I was supposed to be the knight in shining armor, nope, I ended up as the damsel in distress. This made both me and Judy laugh, "Well at least you look really nice in your clothes, why I am almost tempted to put you in a flowery dress, put some flowers behind your ears and take you dancing."

I could look at her as we came climbing down the vines to a lower platform, "Why Ms, Hopps that almost sounds like you are asking me out on a date?" She began to laugh and we began to walk to where we both expected Pedro to be caught in the vines, "Am I asking you out on a date? Well, yes, I think I am, Mr. Wilde but let's deal with our hostile witness first."

As we made it to the platform it seems Judy has a button on herself that can send an emergency call for back up and has a location signal, I saw several police officers and wouldn't you know it, Chief Bogo, somehow I don't think he came because he was feeling extra worried about his only rabbit officer needing help.

"Chief, thank you for coming, we had a major break in the Emmit Otterson case, we were questioning a witness, he was a man who was giving our missing Otter a ride home, and we believe that the missing animal went missing after he went savage, we believe this was caused with something to do with Night Howlers. I believe that I am close to finding him, just need more resources, time and men."

Chief Bogo or should I say Chief Bozo was never a person I liked. "You made a deal, if you can't find the missing mammal, you would hand over your badge, you have failed and for your information people don't go savage, we are not in the middle ages, you need to accept the facts, you lost the bet, so hand over your badge!"

So he only came to rub in salt on an open wound, to even demoralized her into giving up, to say I was angry would be an understatement. "I don't think so, you got to be kidding, is today a practical joke day in the police department, cause this joke is one of the worst jokes I ever heard, don't quit your day job, sir."

He walks towards me and he was pissed, "What did you say FOX?"

I guess the guy really needs for me to tell him what I mean, how did a guy this thick ever make Chief of Police? "I said she is not giving you a thing, you say she failed, but we still have time to find the missing Otter, you wonder why a Fox is helping her? Well, that is easy to see, you guys were not going to help her, no wonder she needed my help. You had this case cold over several months."

He was trying to intimidate me by getting closer to me, too bad for him my godfather pretty much made me immune to anyone other than him. "You made a bet that she could not solve a case, you and your men couldn't even start, and what did you give her? No resources, no help, the only you gave her was a meter maid uniform and a clown mobile. So you will have to excuse us, Officer Hopps and I have a lot of work, and we simply do not have time to chat, but thank you ever so much for coming to help us."

I walked over to Judy and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Officer Hopps if you will do the honors, we have a lot of work ahead." She didn't say anything at all, we simply walked over to the gondola and waited for her to get on board first, then I got on, as I got on the gondola began to move towards one of the boarding platforms on higher ground."

I leaned over at the edge and decided to stay quiet, I wanted to give Judy enough time to get over the fact that her boss wanted to force her into admitting her failure and for her to throw away something she clearly was her dream. I hate stupid idiots like him more than anything, people who ruin dreams without ever considering what the people they are hurting go through.

"Why did you stand up for me Nick? I appreciate it, truly, but why go that far from me? You barely know me." There are things I don't like to talk about with anyone, things that even to this day they hurt even though they happen when I was a kid. Dreams never realized. Wished unheard, Hopes crushed beyond recognition. Things that I have buried in the deepest and darkest parts of my very soul.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts, my mom worked hard for us to make ends meet, dad abandoned us even before I was born, so wanting to make a good impression, I asked her to buy me a brand new suit, wanted to make a good impression with the pack, wanted to be a part of the pack so much."

"My mom worked overtime to get enough money for me to have that uniform, had a neckerchief and everything, I went to my first meeting and that is when I truly began to learn things, things no kid should learn, the pack leader was a woodchuck, he and the other kids made me do the pledge and then they turned the lights off."

"They punched me, kicked me, and when I was down on the ground, they put a muzzle on me. I was so sad, so hurt, and in so much pain that I couldn't do anything but ask why and cry. They each took turns making fun of me, calling me names, making fun of me, of my tears. The Junior Ranger Scouts were supposed to be a place where kids learn things, and I learned things that I never forget."

"The first lesson was Zootopia is no Utopia, this is no fairyland where your hopes and dreams come true, only those that make an effort can truly ever try to get anything, Second lesson, you have to be able to stand on your own, never depend on anyone, or the only thing you will get is pain, Third lesson is, do not let others close to you, keep them away, never let them know they got you."

She placed her paw on top of mine, "I am the godson of a mafia don, so the last lesson is if the world will only see me as a shifty, lying, and distrusted fox, why would I ever live my life expecting anything better? I told you those words when you first came to my place to prepare you for what happened today, I never intended to hurt you, I would never want to hurt anyone like I was hurt, you least of all."

She leaned closer against me, "Nick, I am sorry to hear how horrible that woodchuck treated you and I am happy you are willing to share this with me, but I am sorry we got nothing, the chief is right unless we find Pedro my case is dead. He just banished, and we got no way to see who took him."

I was looking at the scenes for a reason, I guess with how depressed she is, she never considered it, "You got to think outside the box Carrots, if someone took him away before we got to him, that means they took him pretty fast, which means, they have to have a way to get away from there pretty fast, now how can we track someone leaving the Savannah District in such a hurry."

She was not even looking at me, she must really be depressed, I guess a clue wouldn't hurt. "Hello, this is Nick Wilde for Channel 9 News, I am here to give you today's traffic report, boy, the highways are jammed packed, you can expect delays for hours, and it seems it already caused a three-car pileup, let us go to the traffic cameras for a better look."

That is when she looked at me and she grabbed me by my shirt pulled me down till my face was right in front of her and she was smiling, "Nick, the traffic cameras, they are all over Zootopia, we can check the footage of the traffic cameras and figure where is the vehicle that took Pedro from where we know he should be."

"The thing is the ZPD don't even have me on their system, so it is highly unlikely that they will have granted me access to the traffic cameras or the recorded videos." I could not help but tell her that I had a friend working for the Mayor and I happen to be good friends with both the Mayor and the Assistant Mayor.

She was really happy so happy in fact that I had to keep her from accidentally jumping off the gondola.

"Nick you are a genius, I am so happy that I could just kiss you, what the hell." She pulled me back down again till she was close to me again and she kissed me on my nose. I have never been kissed like that or ever, I was stunned, I could hardly believe Judy kissed my nose, she just grabbed me, and kissed me.

Well I guess it looks like I will be seeing her again, my previous assistant, as we got off and boarded the tram to take us to city hall, I began to wonder why did she kiss me, I guess Judy was so happy I could help that she simply reacted like that, I mean there is no way she would fall in love with someone she knows for little less than a month.

As we reached city hall the building was as impressive as ever, Finnick was at his usual stand to sell ice pops to kids that visit, I forgot today was the day the local elementary school was doing their field trip. The only reason he even knows is that two of his kids are going to that field trip.

As I waved at him he began giving me this really strange look, I guess he was shocked that I was helping this rabbit police officer, as I entered the city hall I saw the mural that represented the founders of Zootopia, granted they made them almost look angelic when they were anything but that.

Some ram suddenly ran past us pushing Judy aside hard enough that she ended up against me and I ended up holding her, this was embarrassing for me I could only imagine how embarrassed Judy felt. "Well, well, if it isn't my former boss. He even brought a date with him, I guess you finally decided to get serious about finding someone special." Is it me or is Dawn staring at Judy like she wanted to rip her apart for a second there?

"Dawn, no, I was helping Officer Hopps here, someone ran past us and she almost tripped, you know with so many larger citizens she could get hurt, so I helped, as such I actually came to ask you for a favor. I hate to say this but could we discuss it in your office, it is really something that important. I wouldn't have bothered you like this if it wasn't."

She smiled, and she told us to follow her, we walked and we found her office was right next to Lionhearts, and of course, he was busy with the field trip kids, never miss an opportunity for campaigning it seems. Her office may be right next to each other but Dawn's office made the one I have look huge, was this an office or a filing room?

As we stepped into her office, "I know this is not exactly tidy, but keeping up with all the work I have to do for the Mayor is nothing to sneeze at, you wouldn't believe how much I have to do every single day, Leodore seems nice when he speaks to the voters, but trust me, the guy can be rather ruthless too, he is not a lion for nothing."

We walked over to a desk so small I almost feel like I am looking at a desk at an elementary school, and on it was probably the cheapest monitor, keyboard, and mouse I have ever seen, and I used the library computer when I needed a computer when I did my homework.

"In truth Nick, ever since I really got to feel the amount of work I do now, I almost miss those days when I was your assistant back in your business, you always were so polite and kind to me, but I couldn't go back knowing that the person who replaced me would do a bad job, I have to stay here to keep the city from getting worse than it already is. I can't go back to being your assistant and you have no idea how much I want to."

Judy decided to grab hold of my paw, and for a second I saw Dawn glaring at her, wait what was that? "Well it really shouldn't trouble you, it seems you already found someone to take my place, so tell me what can I do to help you? Why did we need to talk in private? And why is Officer Hopps here for a private discussion?"

I guess I better get straight to the point, "Officer Hopps and I were investigating the disappearance of a friend of mine, Emmit Otterton, we talked with another friend Pedro, you know him, he went savage and nearly killed me and Judy, but somehow in escaping he got caught in some vines, we are hoping that with your help we can access the traffic cameras so that we can know where he was taken?"

She began to type something on her computer and didn't even bother looking back at us, "And why would she not know? Wasn't he taken into custody by her and the other officers? Even if he was not, shouldn't she have access to the traffic cameras from the police central computer?"

Now this is odd for Dawn to behave this hostile towards anyone, "It is because while yes I am a police officer, people in the department don't like the fact that a rabbit is a police officer, so I was never registered in the police database, in fact, I am wondering how I am ever going to get a paycheck since I am not even registered in the payroll."

Dawn seems to finally have accessed all the traffic cameras, I looked at the screen and couldn't believe it, according to this, you shouldn't be able to yawn without one of these cameras recording it, there are three thousand cameras in each of the five districts, and they are all solar powered, this also makes me wonder if this is the case, why do we even have meter maids at all.

The parking meter is electronic, they could pretty much assign ticket using the clock on the parking meter and the camera, send a ticket to the person. "Here we are all the cameras, you will have to excuse me, I am as I mentioned always busy, I will leave you two to find what you are looking for, as always I was happy to see you again Nick, just wish it was under better circumstances."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well, that is a ton of videos, boy, I was joking that Zootopia records everything we do and that privacy is a fantasy, but after seeing this, I get the feeling that if I go to the bathroom, there might be a camera that actually recorded me going in.

After a few dozen videos trying to find the actual camera we needed I found out it is true, but only if it is a public bathroom. The thing is why so many videos of me? I am feeling a bit concerned here, but over thirty-six videos I found and they are all about my life. Not recent either, there are videos of me going as far as when I was in Elementary School.

Dawn is secretly using the traffic cameras to stalk me and keep an eye on everything I do? No, that can't be it. One reason if she did that is that she is simply concerned about me, the other is that she is an absolute psychopath and has a fixation to basically own me and keep me to herself, boy this went down the paranoia rabbit hole in a hurry.

"Found it, Nick, the Cameras show a van and some people knocking and dragging the panther in question, now we need to follow their van and the thing is they go into this tunnel but they don't come out. Things don't vanish into thin air, where did that white van go?"

Wait, I know that tunnel, this can't be right, the only other exit is a little unknown road, but that would mean he was taken to that place. "Judy I think I know where the panther we are looking for is. That tunnel has a side street, it leads to a very special hospital, one of my classmates told me about it, my entire third grade went there on a field trip once."

She looked at me and looked at the monitor, "I never heard of a hospital in a hard to reach, and I am a police officer, I have heard of every major medical facility to be able to get injured mammals to get speedy treatment."

I guess they don't teach cops about mental health facilities in the academy. "Carrots, the hospital is the Lupine Medical Institute, my friend's mom was there due to depression and suicidal tendencies. She later did, in fact, killed herself, when she took too many pills, death due to overdose. Kind of ironic now that I think of it."

Judy looked at me, and then at the monitor, "Lupine, meaning wolf, wolves what do they do when they see a full moon? They howl. Night Howlers. That is what they mean beware of the Night Howlers, maybe our missing Otter is in there, but why would they take him there?"

I don't know maybe because he went rabid much like my friend who nearly tried to eat us, and they place him in that hospital to try and figure out what caused it or how to treat him. But the thing is there are many missing mammal cases, what if this is something worse, the equivalent of an epidemic.

"Don't just sit there lost in thought Nick, we need to get to that hospital and find what is going on here." She took hold of my paw and pulled hard as to get me to follow her. As we exit the office we found that Dawn was actually waiting outside carrying a massive amount of binders.

I couldn't leave her like that, I walked over to her, "So you and Officer Hopps found what you needed?" I began to take a few of the binders off the large pile she was carrying, "We sure found exactly what we needed, thank you, Dawn, now where are you taking these binders?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh, I am just taking these over to the mayor's office. He is doing the budget this month and he needs these to calculate the city's budget. It is not really that bad Nick, I do this once every month."

That is when I began to walk towards the Mayor's office and I saw there was a desk for his secretary right outside the door to the Mayor's office. "Really Nick, you and Judy are quite busy, just hand me those binders I can take care of this, don't mean to take so much time away from both of you."

I placed the binders on the counter and I took the last binder off her and placed that too. "No problem at all Dawn, you know me, always happy to help. Be sure to take care of yourself, what would the Mayor do without you to help him get things done, so really for the good of Zootopia stay healthy."

Dawn looked at me and smiled yet again, I decided to go where Judy was tapping her foot on the ground waiting for me. "Are you quite done? Can we get to the mental hospital sometime today? I got limited time to find Emmit, and you just had to help her carry all those binders to the mayor's office."

As we left the building I remembered something a farmer once told me, dealing with pests that harm crops is a major issue, but using pesticides could be a recipe for disaster, so he mentioned something that was also called a Night Howler, it was a flower, a flower that grew from these rather large bulbs, if you didn't know any better you would mistake them for moldy onions.

"Judy you family is farmers, right? I get most of the fruits and vegetables from farms from Bunnyburrow, your hometown, so I imagine you would know quite a bit about farming techniques." She did not even stop before she asked where I was going with this.

"Ever heard of a flower that is named midnicampum holicithias, they are used to control pests in farms, another name for it is the night howlers, they are used as a natural alternative to pesticides and chemical repellents. This guy I know named Stu told me about how his brother-in-law once ate one by mistake thinking it was an onion, and he apparently went nuts, and even bite his sister something awful."

That made her stop and she turned around and looked at me, "My father also told me that story a long time ago, my aunt said it hurt so much she never forgot it, you are right, there is a flower named the Night Howler, how could I forget it, my parents warned us when we were kids not to play around them."

"Wait for a second, you said that you met a farmer named Stu? Nick, Stu Hopps is my dad, you actually met my dad long before we even met, and you are one of the people who buy his crops. Talk about a small world."

Well I never expected this, I wonder how Stu would react if he knew I am finding his daughter increasingly attractive the more time I spend with her, sure she has good looks, beautiful voice, but I also am finding that I like her personality, her naive bubbly outlook on life, the way she seems to look at the world with hope and wonder.

I just can't let a person like this be by herself, I mean, she is liable to get herself injured at best or outright killed in the worst case. Me? I pretty much sent the rose-colored lenses back to the maker with a comment that they are defective back when I was out in the rain that first day when I became a Junior Ranger Scout. Still, I consider it both insane and dangerously naive to be that way, but somehow in this bunny that is near me, it is endearing.

"What exactly are you looking at?" I told nothing, I was just thinking how long it has been since I saw Stu, we do have a long term contract, and my attorney was the one that set it up in the first place, we only met that one time. I also told her I was thinking about how he was these days.

"My dad? Busy, I do happen to have over a hundred brothers and sisters. You mean to tell me you didn't get the family Christmas card?" I looked at her and told her no, I didn't get any Christmas card, I did attend Finnick's Christmas dinner. His wife is a very good cook, and of course, I said this because I know somehow Finnick will find out about this conversation.

As we both were getting closer to the hospital, I began to think why would all these mammal's be placed in such a secluded hospital so quickly without the help of someone in a position to get things done, say the Mayor comes to mind, he could order the police to actually capture all these mammals that went savage and take them to the hospital.

It could be a means to avoid an issue that would come up in a re-election campaign, come to think of it, Lionheart is running to remain, Mayor of Zootopia, next month, and it could explain why the police department has made apparently no attempts to find these missing animals. If I tell Judy she will more than likely say that it is insane that a political leader would put families through such suffering for his own political benefit.

As we reach the place I calmly walked over to the wolf guards and looked at them, "Excuse me, we are here to see a doctor, I am going to ask the doctor to give my friend here a mental exam, would you believe she thinks she is a cop? She even wears a uniform, personally, I think she is a little crazy."

She punched me right in the gut for the nuts comment, "You know, know that you mention it, a rabbit as a police officer does sound crazy, so many criminals would have such a huge advantage over her, and it would make it almost impossible to restrain a much larger criminal. I will buss you two in, please go it, you can speak to the receptionist to get a doctor to see your friend."

I looked at the shocked look on her face, I thanked her for her help and the guard just let us in, in truth I think we would have to sneak in like a pair of burglars had I not done that, I simply was raised better than to do something like that, especially since I could help Mayor Lionheart a little bit, since I think I got a way to cure all the missing animals.

A rather well dressed Ram came towards us. "Ah, Doctor, could you please call Mayor Lionheart, officer Hopps here and I have figured out what is wrong with the patients that have gone savage, we think we know the cause."

He looked at me and then at Judy, "You are here to help us, well that is simply wonderful we have been trying to find what has caused our patients to go savage for weeks, let me get Mayor Lionheart he has been worried about this since the first case was known."

He went to local phone and talked and sure enough Mayor Lionheart was told to come to a small conference room that the doctor told us to wait in. "Ah, Nicholas nice to see you again, Dawn speaks well of you often, and this must be Officer Hopps, a pleasure. I am Mayor Lionheart, the doctor tells me you found the cause of the Savage cases."

I simply stayed quiet this is her moment to shine, and didn't want to steal her thunder. "We began to investigate a missing animal case of one Emmit Otterton while investigating we came to the information that the cause of Emmit's condition is more than likely being exposed to Night Howlers."

The doctor looked at her, "You mean the pest repellent? The flower?"

Judy smiled, "Yes, doctor, my uncle once ate one of the bulbs by mistake thinking it was an onion, and this causes animals to be the prey or predator to revert to a most primal mentality, reason and logical thought are overtaken by pure instinct and aggression. The doctor who treated my uncle said the aggression is due to the fear of being attacked."

The doctor began to look at a book and he smiled, "I see, yes, that does make sense, I should have noticed the symptoms, we been so stressed over this that we simply overlooked it till you mentioned it, Officer Hopps, we indeed do have a treatment for Night Howler intoxication, the serum will be ready to be administered today. Officer Hopps, you truly are an example of the fine work of the Zootopia Police Department."

We waited till the patients were given an injection and it was magical to see, one second the animal was vicious almost scary, the second after the injection he began to calm down, and in five minutes he was as calm as the doctor or anyone watching this.

We walked over to the room where Emmit was, he was being hugged by his wife. "So you came to my help Nick, and this must be Officer Hopps, thank you for helping my Emmit, it seems I was wrong about you and it is like Emmit once told me, you really are a good friend."

I looked at her and smiled, "It is nothing at all, Officer Judy Hopps here did most of the work, as for not trusting me, I have gotten used to it, I am a fox. I am just happy that Emmit is alright, I hope that he can go back home soon. My godfather sends his regards and wishes for a speedy recovery."

He smiled at me, "When I met you, Nick, you were a frightened, sad, and lonely little kit. You would spend time with your godfather because your mom was always busy working two or three jobs, and could not spend time with you."

"You helped me in the garden and all the while you did it under the excuse you wanted to learn about flowers, but I knew better. Now look at you, a successful businessman, and even when you could have simply focused on your own business, your own needs, here you are helping me. They call us members of the family mobsters, they call our family a mafia, but today you showed me and those close to me what we really are we are family. Thank you for helping me return to my beloved and my children Nick."

"Should you ever need any help, rest assured I will respond in kind, and you only need to ask and I shall be there for you, cause we are family, you make me so proud to see the person you have become."

Well sentiment aside, I am happy Emmit is alright, I was ready to leave when "It is really also nice to see you finally got over Victoria, I am happy to see you considering to give love a second chance." Did she really have to open this can of worms right now? Why did she have to bring her up this very moment, for crying out loud she has the same first name as my mom, how the hell am I getting out of this mess?

"So Nick who is Victoria?" I forgot bunnies have excellent hearing, damn it, why did she have to say that.

"Victoria Snow is an old girlfriend Nick was dating back when he was in high school, why she became a well-known reporter, she is an anchor for ZNN you know, Nick here and her broke up for some unknown reason, not even my husband will tell me."

Why did she have to say this, why? Couldn't she just focus on her husband returning home? "Because she would not want to date a mafia wiseguy, that is why, she said I needed to betray my godfather, my family, cause she didn't want anything to do or be connected to someone like Mister Big. She never understood that he is my godfather and the only male role model I ever had."

"Now can we please drop the issue? Officer Hopps and I still have to deal with the cause of what happened to Emmit, we need to figure out how this happened to him, cause I don't think this was an accident, there is a deliberate cause, only predators became savage, not a single prey, that sounds like someone is trying to make predators into a scapegoat. We need to know why and who is doing this."

Emmit looked at me and smiled, "You are right Nick, I will ask some of our contacts, but if you really want to know why don't you ask the family's snitch, you know that weasel knows more than what others may think he knows, he is probably still trying to sell bootleg DVD movies. You know where he likes to set up. I will tell you if the other contacts with the family know anything else, but first, need to spend some time with my beloved wife and kids."

I walked out of the room to see a pair of kids run into the room as soon as the door was opened. "So you think that the people that went savage was not random or by accident, guess I was lucky to have you help me, Nick, I also figured that."

As we walked towards the entrance of the hospital, we saw several families get over the trauma and the tearful reunion between family members. I also saw that Lionheart was waiting for us. "I think I see a reason why someone might do this, but I don't like it. Politics is dirty, but to be this dirty, I think they did it to discredit Lionheart's administration, they more than likely think that this case of missing mammals would reflect badly on him, or they could make it sound like he was covering something up."

She stopped and looked at me, "As much as I wish you are wrong, I can see where you probably came up with this theory. That means the person responsible is either a rival or Lionheart or someone who is in government and want to rise to a higher position within the Zootopia government. Why don't we talk to the weasel that Emmit mentioned?"

I looked at Lionheart and smiled as I walked near him, "Go to the press, tell them that the missing mammals were placed in a hospital for their own health and to keep them from harming themselves, don't hide from this Leodore, the one behind this is banking on it."


	10. Chapter 10

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well, this had an obvious problem, first was that Bogo or how I secretly think of him Bozo actually was angry that he lost the bet. He had to make good that she would be taken off parking duty and be treated as an actual member of the force.

The second problem was with the Mayor, having pretty much solved a problem that could ruin him politically left us in a particularly thorny situation, being a fox nobody would believe that I was part of the team that found the cure for some rare epidemic, so instead, I insisted that Judy took all the credit. I would not be mentioned at all, in any news or press.

This made Judy a little angry until I asked her to do it as a favor for me. The second problem was the publicity photo shoot that the Mayor wanted to do, where he publicly explained why so many mammals were sent to a remote hospital, and much as I told him he indeed mentioned that it was for their safety. He also pinned a medal to Judy's uniform.

As soon as Judy and Leodore were off to answer the many questions of the media, I just stood in the background, not to steal her moment in the spotlight, and who just happens to come near me but Dawn. "You know Nick, I never would expect you two to solve the case so quickly, I hope me helping you proved to be useful. But I need to ask why aren't you getting a medal and being given the Hero treatment?"

I looked at Dawn and simply smiled, "Cause I don't need a medal or to be treated as a hero. I am sure they would never want to make public that the godson of Mister Big, was actually involved with this case. Thanks for caring Dawn, and yes your help was one part that allowed us to find the missing mammals."

She began to lean against me, "You know me, Nick, I am always happy to help you. Speaking of which do you happen to have anything planned after all this? I imagine you will go back to your business, knowing you, you are probably still worried about the place following the health department guidelines. I lost count how many times you told that one guy to wash his paws."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well you know Flash got another job that as far as I know is making him a lot happier than serving juice. I think he told me he is now working at the DMV. Somehow I think he will make a lot of friends there."

She was smiling when I looked at her, "Well if you have some free time, why don't you try and run for Mayor yourself? I know it was you who helped cure them of that strange illness. You got any idea how so many predators or so many different species all got sick by something like that flower without any of them actually eating one?"

I looked at Judy who was still answering questions, "All depends if Officer Hopps still needs my help after she got as you said the hero treatment. As for me running for Mayor why would I do that? You know that foxes are the least trusted predator in Zootopia, there is no chance someone would elect a shifty fox as Mayor."

Judy finally finished the last of the questions and apparently began walking towards me. "Well looks like your partner is coming this way, if you need my help, you know my number. Like always Nick, a pleasure to see you again."

She left in a hurry which is rather odd. "So Judy did the Mayor tell you what your next case is going to be?" She looked at Dawn walking away and then at me, why do I get the feeling that she was glaring at Dawn as she walked away in such a hurry?

"The Mayor asked me to look into the possible source of these cases, and of course I told him you would help me. He seemed to relax once I told him this. Apparently, you made quite an impression ever since the Olympic Games. So how about it Nick, can you help me with this case?"

I told her that it was something she didn't even need to ask, as far as I am concerned it was still the same case, and I did promise to help her.

For some odd reason city hall was feeling an awful colder than when we entered so I need to feel some warmth, fur aside, I really felt cold. So I did the only thing I could I pulled Judy closer to me as we walked as I help her paw in mine.

"Nick it is not that I mind you holding my paw like this, but I would like to know what caused this?" I don't know how her face looks, but her tone tells me she is blushing bright red right about now. I relaxed as we exited city hall and began to walk towards the nearest tram, we needed to take an inter-city rail car to take us to where I knew we could find everything we needed.

"I can't help it Carrots, I was feeling really cold there for a moment in city hall, and since you were the nearest source of warmth, I sort of instinctively held you closer to me, sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. I think we need to go to the Tundra district if we are going to find who is peddling those night howlers. "

She began to move close to me as we sat on seats right next to each other, "I don't mind that much Nick, but you did catch me by surprise, so mind telling me why you want to go to the Tundra district? I think that some of our informants in that district might know something but why do you want to go there?"

I could not help but laugh when she said it, "Why for you to visit my godfather if someone is selling anything in the black market, he would know who and what is being sold. I think he knows exactly who is selling the night howlers and if we know who is doing it, we know the source of all these cases of people going savage."

As we finally arrived in the Tundra district I saw several people that work for or are associated with my godfather's business. I know this district is cold, but growing up here made me appreciate the warmth of home and family even more than some other kids.

I walked into my godfather's office and sat down on a chair, Judy sat right next to mine. We waited and waited I think I told my godfather's right hand that we really needed to speak with him. Sure enough, he was carried like always to his desk and I, of course, wanted to be respectful kissed his ring.

"Ah, Nick my boy, so what do I owe this pleasant visit? I see Ms. Hopps here is with you, Fru Fru will be very happy to see that her suspicions were not as wrong as some of my people thought." Wait, Fru Fru was suspicious of us? What exactly did she think our relationship was?

"Well, godfather I just know that if anything gets traded in Zootopia in secret, you would know. You probably saw how Judy discovered the cure for a condition that afflicted many people in our city, we have a suspicion that it was caused by using Night Howlers that were smuggled and sold in the city. Since I know you would know about it, I decided to save time and ask you, sorry if we inconvenience you."

He laughed and looked at me, "No my boy, you are never an inconvenience, as for someone selling Night Howlers, well that flower is usually used as a pest repellent, you know I use them often in my olive farms. Yes, Ms. Hopps, my family has been in the production and sale of olive oil for generations. Most healthy cooking oil that I know of."

He began to rub his chin with his paw for a second, "I would check with Weaselton, Duke Weaselton. Why don't I save you some time, you know me and the family were about to have dinner. I will send some of my men to fetch him for us, they will bring him while we eat dinner. My daughter and her husband seem to want to ask you both a favor."

I had no reason to refuse eating dinner, "I don't know if Judy has to take care of something at the moment, but I would love to eat dinner with the rest of my family, I also want to hear how married life has been for Fru Fru. You know I love her like a sister."

Judy looked at me and for a second she smiled, "Actually I want to hear what this favor is, and no, I don't have anything else to do today, thank you for your help and your offer of letting us eat dinner with your family."

As we all were told dinner was being served, Judy was shocked to see Fru Fru very much showing signs of her pregnancy, boy these two either really worked hard at this or I suspect the bun was already in the oven before the dinner party was even planned.

"Nick, Judy, just the two I wanted to see. As you can see I am expecting a little bundle of joy, a girl by some luck, and since you are family Nick, I was wondering if you and Judy would mind being the godfather and godmother of my little one. It would make me feel so much more relaxed knowing that two kind people like you should something unfortunate happened to me and my husband."

I immediately touched the wooden table and hit it on the surface a few times with my knuckles. "Of course, we would be glad to be there for your little one. I know Nick just don't want something to happen to you at all, you know he loves you like a sister, which to me is nice of him."

I looked at my godfather and he was smiling, I am almost worried, godfather really smiles. "As I was going to ask since you are looking for Weaselton, I want to ask you if by any chance should he deny answering your questions, that you bring him to me. He has not come to see me in several months, such disrespect should be corrected."

Yea, disciplinary meeting sound so much better than to say there will be a weasel Popsicle pretty soon. "Your friend here is a member of the ZPD, and to be honest the only reason we are even talking about this with her here is that you obviously care about her. Since she is a cop he will more than likely try to insult her or flat out tell her off. I will take care of him, just bring him here."

What else could I say that I would do just that? Like I said my godfather may look small, but he is not someone anyone should mess with, speaking truly my gram mama was probably even harsher than him, but then again she did fight in a war. She knew just how to hit you with that walking stick of hers to make it really hurt.

"I will do that godfather, again thanks for keeping an eye on my shop while I am helping Carrots here. I may end up embarrassing the family if things go on. Her boss apparently is a discriminating her, so I might end up going to the police academy just so that I can keep her safe."

He laughed and looked at her, "Well you always did things to protect other my boy, I am sure you can keep little Ms. Carrots safe." That is when Judy and Fru Fru stopped talking about things I really don't want anything to do with, their giggling told me it was a subject better left alone.

"Say, Nick, you been calling me Carrots a few times, why? It had better not be because I am a rabbit." I honestly didn't think she would find my nickname to be that offensive. I guess I never really explained.

"Well honestly is because you are down to earth, bright, and sweet, you know like a Carrot. Didn't think you found it offensive, sorry, I also know that the C word is out, so and honestly I don't know if like me enough to say that."

Now she is angry, "What exactly do you mean by C word." I honestly said that we were in a committed relationship. That made her blush, Fru Fru smiled so big I am actually looking at more teeth that I should, making me feel nervous actually.

As we finished dinner I swear they are talking like my wedding is going to happen before my godchild is born. I know, I know, I put my paw in my mouth when I said that but I always had a thing to answer politely and honestly any question by an authority figure and since she is a cop, she qualifies.

She was walking a lot closer to me than usual, or maybe it is because she is holding my paw, come to think of it how long has she been holding my paw? "So you are willing to let another person run your shop and go to the police academy just for little me. Why?" Again with a question I can't possibly evade.

I told her that so she would have at least someone she knew she could trust and help her. I swear if she keeps asking me these questions, I will end up answering her in a way that more than likely will end up with me lying on the ground, and this ground is covered in snow, and ice, not a place to be on.

As we went to the place my godfather mentioned, sure enough, Duke was selling bootleg copies of movies, DVDs for movies that just recently came out no less. Wait, he is even selling porn? Right next to the children's movies no less. Alright, I better take this guy to my godfather and soon if some other member of the Family sees this, they are liable to do much worse than teach him how to swim like a polar bear.

"Well if it isn't the King of Bootleg, hey I hear that you were branching out, selling some moldy onions. Come on Duke, you know better than to do a racket without telling Mister Big, so out with it, where are those onions coming from and who bought them?"

He looked at me and he spits his cigarette at me, "Why should I tell you anything? Just cause you to think you are big because you are in good with the Family, well you can tell that bunny cop that she can hop right into some other profession since she has this tight little package and we both know how bunnies love to screw, how about a brothel?"

OK, the gloves come off. I was asking him to try and get him a much better treatment when I take him to my godfather but after the whore comment, I honestly hope they boil him alive. I grabbed the little twerp and began to walk to the obvious car that was waiting for us, as soon as we were near two polar bears got out and took him.

We sat comfortably, drinking ice tea on the seat right in front of it. Both polar bears took turns in making Duke life a living hell. "Well we are going to meet my godfather, it is a long drive, at least we have entertainment, but me without my popcorn, thank for the tea guys." The guy next to the driver began to laugh.

"Don't mention it, Nick, you know you are family. You do have popcorn it is in the microwave beneath your seat, surprised the buttery smell didn't give it away." So here we are Judy and me drinking tea in the opening act to the play the ninth circle of hell. Now Duke was sweating, the only thing that I was thinking is how? They keep the AC so cold ice doesn't melt.

As we finally got back to my godfather's office, well I guess some of the men who were carrying Duke they actually noticed that I was fuming mad. This scumbag told Judy that she should work in a brothel, I need information about those night howlers and who bought them from Duke, but is I was alone with him, I would want to ice the stupid weasel.

"Now I imagine my dear godson asked you to tell him who did you smuggle those night howlers for? I better not hear that you insulted Judy. So spill it, who asked you to get those plants, and who did you sell them to?"

Duke was standing on a Persian rug and I know exactly what is beneath the said rug, "Why should I talk? You know we don't discuss each other's business with outsiders, I keep your secrets and you keep mine, it's professional courtesy."

My godfather wants answers when he asks a question, and this is not going to go well for Duke if how my godfather was looking at the rug. He pointed at both of the polar bears that stood at each side of Duke. **"ICE THIS WEASEL!"**

One picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and the other pulled the rug and opened a trap door that was beneath the rug, ice cold water was seen flowing. **"YOU DIRTY RAT, WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM, SHE IS A COP!"**

He looked at Judy and smiled, "And she is also the future godmother to my grandchild."

Fru Fru was standing right next to her father and smiled, "We are naming her Judy."

Like I said this is not going well for Duke, not going well at all. "Alright, Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk. I was told to get these flowers for a sheep, his name is Doug, a complete psychopath, but he pays good money for some stinking flowers so who am I to refuse?"

"Now you got to keep me safe, cause this Doug is not the sort that will like it when he hears that I talked, he is not nice, not nice at all, he is the opposite of friendly." Duke was really nervous. I could tell my godfather that Duke made a comment that Judy should work as a prostitute, but somehow I get the feeling Doug will do much worse things to him.

"See Duke, no problems, you could have answered this back at your stand and nothing would have happened, guys did you send people to pick up his bootleg movies right? Cause they may be cheap knock offs but Duke is liable to lose money.

One of the polar bears gave Duke a hundred bucks, and pretty much said he bought them all. He needed something to use for target practice. Skeet shooting using bootleg DVDs, well I have to give credit where credit is due, I never thought about using those discs for that.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

Well, Doug apparently built himself a lab in the what remains of an old abandoned subway train in the old abandoned subway track. This place looks like an absolute dump, nobody has used this line of the subway since the last big earthquake collapsed a big section of it. I think about a hundred animals died when that section of the subway collapsed.

It also caused the animals of the city to look for shall we say means of transportation that was not in a tunnel underground, where the city had not spent a dime on renovation and maintaining the support columns in the subway tunnel.

Judy has not said a thing in two days, and I am feeling rather lonely because of it, all thanks to that crooked photographer selling the picture from Fru-Fru's wedding reception, well it was partially my fault, I had to ask Judy to dance a slow song, and I just had to kiss her without even caring about who could be watching us.

The picture was on the newspaper two days ago, two days of working together to find the very abandoned subway track we were walking into. I can't imagine her parents and siblings were happy to see that the first picture of Judy on a newspaper was of her kissing a fox, me. I honestly don't know what came over me, I just knew that I wanted to do that.

"Nick we are here, how do you want to handle this?" I looked at Judy and smiled, "We handle this simply like civilized animals, meaning, I will draw his attention, you will sneak behind and gather as much evidence as you can get and once you have it break the glass so that I know. We leave and hopefully, that will be one sheep that will not even know."

She looked at me and I told her, I am the godson of Mister Big, I should be able to handle one drug fiend." She took off through the shadows of the poorly lit abandoned subway track. I went to the back of it and she would enter through one of the broken windows in the forward section.

I knocked and sure enough, Doug was wearing a lab suit and gas mask. "You do know it is hazardous to your health to be in a poorly ventilated abandoned subway track, right? So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mister?"

I looked at him and tried to be as civil as possible, "Wilde, Nicholas Wilde, hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name, Doug are you familiar with Mister Big? I am one of the men that take care of problems for Mister Big, and when he asked me to take care of the problem that you caused Mister Big was very angry."

Doug for a second turned pale, "Why would someone as big in the criminal underworld as Mister Big be angry with something I did? I am merely making stimulants, pharmacy grade stimulants to help local athletes. Please, could you tell me how have I upset someone as important as Mister Big?"

He stepped out of the subway car and looked at me, I don't like this he is hiding something, "First there was the attack on his gardener and his chauffeur. Secondly making all those animals go savage has disrupted his business operations, and last but certainly not least, your actions have made the ZPD focus on our family trade and business dealings. All in all, you cost Mister Big Millions in lost revenue."

He was not expecting this, "We are not criminals Mister Wilde, we are revolutionaries. Working for Mister Big you must have noticed it, how rotten and corrupt is this city's government, the discrimination is probably what drove you to work for Mister Big, even I know how brutal he can be to those that fail him."

I looked at Doug and I was making sure to send as much intent to kill his way as I could, "Doug, you are not a dumb animal, you know this will not end well for you. So here is your last warning, the next visit will not be as friendly as mine, and Mister Big may be cruel to us if we fail, but it is nothing compared to what he will do to anyone that crosses him."

"Tell me exactly who put you up to weaponizing the Night Howlers, who ordered the hit on the predators, and what is this person's plan, if you do this, I can negotiate and your life will be spared, but make no mistake, when I say your life, I mean only your life. Think about it carefully, when can I get these answers."

He looked at me for a second, I expected him to try and gas me with something, "Guess I shouldn't expect anything else from a predator, fine, tell Mister Big I shall have his answers for him tomorrow, I need to collect everything in my lab and move to a more secure location, been meaning to find better pastures as it were anyways. Tomorrow you will have your answers, so I bid you a good day, Mister Wilde."

He turned around and sure enough, I heard a glass break and Doug took off running to see if any of his lab equipment broke when part of a nearby column came crashing into the side of his lab. As I walked out of the subway tunnel I saw Judy carrying a rather large box of files and a few blueberry colored balls.

"Well Carrots I didn't think you would cause a support column to collapse, you got some real strength in those arms don't you?" She laughed and she came closer to me. "That was not my plan, I was planning to break a window as we had planned, but a tripped and then one thing hit another and that causes the support pillar to collapse."

Well this went a whole lot better than we ever expected, but the surprise would leave a bitter taste in my mouth, Dawn Bellwether, my former assistant, my right hand in my juice business, my friend was the one who planned the entire thing, and what is worse this level of planning was not rushed, which means she had been planning this for some time.

In my mind, I began to go through possibilities but each became darker the more I thought about them, she knew the Olympics would happen on Zootopia, by then my business must have gained some reputation even if I didn't know it or was aware of it. She planned to join my company using it and me as a stepping stone for her plans, I got to say I feel a bit hurt and impressed she was thinking this far ahead at the time.

"As delicious as those things look Carrots I wouldn't touch them, I think these are the so-called magic bullets that made those animals go savage, actually after reading this journal that was conveniently left with these pellets, it says they were designed so that they be easy to shoot and aerodynamic. They are pretty much savage bullets."

"Now I think we should meet with your boss, to tell him what exactly you found, unless of course if you want to meet with him by yourself. You know that I don't want you to think I would steal your spotlight right?"

She smiled for a second and looked at me, "No, of course not, but you coming with me to tell Chief Bogo about this could help him believe this evidence and our discovery is legit, you know he doesn't exactly trust the word of the first bunny officer."

So Chief Bozo doesn't exactly trust her, boy that feels familiar for some strange reason, wait it is because nobody trusts a fox, I guess that makes sense. "Judy, do you mind if I confront my ever so scheming former assistant? You think I should wear a wire to record this conversation?"

She said that as long as she was nearby she could record everything using her phone. So we decided to pay Dawn a little visit. I went to her tiny office which really it was once a filing room for all I know, and walking there I saw that the building was as busy as ever, but Dawn was carrying yet another pile of boxes full of files.

I took the top box and looked at her, "Oh, hi Nick, haven't seen you since the time you and Ms. Hopps took care of that epidemic, how have you been lately? Me? I am busy like always you know being the assistant to the Mayor does keep me quite busy. So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

I looked at her and she still trying to look meek, "I came to ask you to turn yourself in. I know exactly what caused all those predators going savage, I know who it was that made the Night Howler serum, how it was weaponized into pellets, and how each was shot using an air rifle. The only thing I don't know is why? Why would you want to do that? Frame the Mayor? There are easier and cleaner ways of doing that."

She finally dropped the boxes and she began to glare at me, "I should have known that if anyone would figure it out, it was you, Nick, you didn't grow up in the Mafia for nothing, why? You see how much work do I have? Do you know why? Because Lionheart is more interested in going to photo opportunities and publicity stuns to secure his re-election than do actual work."

"Predators are only ten percent of the population of Zootopia, ten percent, and they get all the good jobs, all the good schools, and the Prey? We get abused and stepped on, you are a predator and even you began your juice business having a hard time and in a shabby location, just because nobody trusts a fox. Can you imagine how horrible it was for me to see that?"

"Through hard work, and many sleepless nights, you made your juice business a success, you never discriminate, you treat all your clients fairly, even your employees never complain, cause you never gave them any reason to."

She looked at me, and then at the boxes on the floor, "So when Lionheart wanted to use your business to draw in more people for the Olympics, I took my chance, I decided that enough was enough, I would take a risk and do my best to make Zootopia a better place for Prey, and fight against the discrimination by the Predators."

"I gave up being near the one Predator I wanted to be with, do I really need to spell it out? You sure are making a poor little sheep spill her guts, aren't you? Alright Nick I been in love with your for years, we were in the same scout troop but maybe you didn't even notice me back then, I was the one that reported the Scout leader's abuse."

"We been in the same classroom all through High School, and I loved you for all those years, never noticed, always thinking one day that Fox will notice me, one day my happily ever after will come, but no, when I became assistant mayor I was so busy I never had time to even spend an hour with you."

"Lionheart uses people, he uses them till they have nothing left, he was the one that wanted to use Ms. Hopps as a publicity stunt, and what do I see, **you get all chummy and close to that rabbit! So yes, I paid Doug to make the savage bullets, I would dart every predator in Zootopia if I had to, but I would finally have the position I deserve! I should be Mayor, I do all the work as if I was!"**

****"**After I became Mayor I hoped, I prayed that you would finally notice ME! But no, you are only hoping that I spill my guts about my conspiracy to help that bunny make the case of a lifetime, don't deny it! I can tell when that bunny is actually recording every word I said! So now you got to ask your question, let me ask you one myself, WHY YOU NEVER NOTICED HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU?**"

I was speechless, I never even knew she was near me for this long, I never once considered her a potential lover, or even a girlfriend, not once did I ever get the scent that she was looking at me other than a friend.

"Because your scent never told me anything other than you were a good friend. We foxes we have a very sensitive sense of smell, and it is one way we can detect how people feel about us, through their scent, all I ever smelled from you is that you were a good friend, that is all."

She began to cry and she then ran towards me and began to punch my chest and she just cried like she had not cried in years, the entire recording was not even necessary, there were undercover police around in that office pretending to be people going to city hall to take care of something, a petition, a permit, or taxes, these officers heard everything.

Wolves in sheep clothing, quite literately, wolf police officers wearing costumes to look like sheep and other Prey animals. One finally came to where I was standing still being getting hit on my chest by the crying Dawn, they took hold of her arms and put her in restraints. If she ever managed to beat the charges against her I think they should assign Judy some protection, cause her glare practically screamed murder when she looked at Judy.

We finally dropped off all the evidence we took but in the end I knew we could not use any of it, the fruit of the poisoned tree, we obtained it without a warrant, it was inadmissible in court, that is why I wanted to record Dawn's confession, it was the only way I could have any evidence that could be submitted as evidence.

As Judy walked towards the office of Chief Bogo, alright I still want to call him Chief Bozo, she was holding my paw, and she looked nervous, "Don't worry so many Carrots, if they end up firing you, I always can hire you to help me at my juice shop." That made her laugh, I honestly don't know why she found this funny at all.

"How about if we do something Slick, a bet, if Bogo fires me I will happily work with you at that Juice shop of yours, but if he doesn't fire me, you go to the academy, graduate top of your class, and become my partner. So tell me Slick, are you fox or chicken?"

I looked at her and couldn't believe she was pooling something like this on me. "Alright Carrots, I will take you on that bet, but mark my words, if you lose you will be doing more paperwork than Dawn ever did for a solid month to pay for that chicken comment, right in front of an actual chicken, sorry Ma'am, my friend is sorry for that comment."

Yep, that was one ticked off fowl, she came to report someone stealing her car. She just had to come near when Judy said that. As we entered the office we were pretty much surrounded by a dozen cops, and here I could not help but think they are here to calm Judy down once they fire her.

"Officer Hopps, for going beyond the call of duty, we at the Zootopia Police Department are here to award you in the presence of your fellow officers with this medal, a citation and a raise in pay. We believe that this is only fair after all the work you have done in the recent disaster, I hope that as Chief you can accept my apology for making life so hard for you."

"I never intended to discriminate, but seeing how small you are, I may have been afraid that some of the criminal element of our city would kill you by pretty much stepping on you. As of today, you are a fully recognized officer of the Zootopia Police Department, so be sure to return your vest and your vehicle. Why does he look so upset?"

Why do I look upset? Is this Bozo actually asking me why I am upset? "Nothing too bad sir, it is just that Nick here lost a bet, he is going to be putting an application for the Police Academy, and since you are so worried that I might get stepped on, I am thinking that having him as my partner could make my work a lot easier don't you think so?"

Bogo began to laugh and looked at me, "Well, we don't have any foxes as police officers in our precinct, so why not. Once he graduates why not, the first bunny officer working with the first fox officer under my command, I see no problem with that at all. I expect you to do well in your studies Mr. Wilde, and report to me in six months from now."

"Yes, sir, I will do my best, sir." I can't believe my luck, my godfather will want to scream my ear off, I am practically a member of his family and now I will end up becoming a cop, all because of my stupid bet I made with one bunny, one long-eared, fluffy-tailed bunny. I don't even know why, but right now I have to fight against the urge, to just grab Judy and french kiss her right here in front of her boss and co-workers.

"You knew that they were going to give you that medal didn't you Carrots?" She laughed and smiled at me with this cutesy expression, "I honestly had no clue, but you should know better than to make a bet with a rabbit, you know how lucky a rabbit's foot is, and I got two of them. Don't worry Slick, I will help you study at the end of our dates."

Call me crazy but I think this bunny had me wrapped around her finger ever since I first met her, and she somehow planned this entire outcome, I know it sounds nuts, but then again, seeing her smile like that, how could I possibly be mad at her.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a Zootopia Fanfiction only.

After two weeks in the Academy, I only learned one thing, this is my second time in the Academy and I have hated them both times. I know things aren't the same but I also know enough about police procedure, practices and regulations to pass most classes with little to no problems.

The guys in my class are learning to be cops, I have the experience of being one for a little more than a decade, in truth it always helped me when I did odd jobs for my godfather, I was always able to reason my way out of trouble. Now, most of my class thinks the reason I can answer all the questions our instructors ask me is that I am a fox.

While some call it a compliment, I know better, be it positive or negative it is still discrimination and I hate it to the core of my being. I can't wait for the weekend so I can see Judy again, that is my one single joy these days, I can spend time with her, we do something fun, or we spend time talking about things.

Usually, it has been how hard-working at the ZPD has been, she complains that her current patrol partner is a slob, a lazy, unmotivated slob, well what did she expect? His partner could not show any more species traits even if he tried. When he once commented on a few ladies figures that one time I met him, I knew he was a pig through and through.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Wilde?" I looked at my instructor who was giving each of us a test, she is rather big, with those horns on the side of her head, but out of all the instructors, she is much more caring than the others. Especially that polar bear that is our physical skills instructor.

I swear she takes a morbid delight when we fail at something, "I am just planning my next date with my lover, I am thinking that maybe I want to take her to eat at a nice place, a little dancing, and maybe a movie. I do miss her something awful with us having to live at the Police Academy Dorms."

She pats my head, "That date sounds like a lovely date, I remember my husband doing that for me before we had our three calves, we been real busy taking care of them. While it is lovely that you are considerate to your lover, it would do you well to pay attention to this test. As I understand it your lover was top of her class in her time at the Academy."

I was not about to deny that Judy didn't achieve something amazing, but I am no slouch either. I guess my godfather's wise words still serve me till this day, actions speak louder than words.

I finished the exam in record time and I knew from the questions as I reviewed them that I got a perfect score, I simply waited out of consideration for my fellow students, nothing would hurt their confidence more than to see my hand in the exam within minutes of the exam starting and then it was revealed that I got perfect score on it.

As the last one-handed hers in, I did as well, and I was told that I would be allowed to leave the dorms for the evening, to and I quote enjoy the company of the one that owned my heart. I never knew our instructor had such a flair for the dramatic.

As I put on some appropriate clothes I walked to where we always meet, at the exit of the nearby tram, I waited to wonder what would she be wearing tonight, I got to say Judy has become a lot bolder in her wardrobe or is she trying to get me to do something by sending me a few hints?

As I saw her walk towards me it was a very classy dress, it hugged her figure, and it was left open so that I could see her leg as she stood near me. "You look lovely Judy, does this mean that you have some plans for tonight's date?" She leaned closer to me and kissed my ear.

Damn it, doesn't she know the effect of her doing that does to me? "Slick, I do have some plans, I got a couple of theater tickets from a lady who was very happy I was able to watch over her kits while she renewed her license. It should be something nice since it is an obscure play."

And I suddenly felt not appropriately dressed for the occasion, had she told me in a text message or a phone call I could have worn a suit or something, but a shirt and jeans is hardly appropriate to attend a play such as the one she wanted, it appears it was the Zootopia equivalent of Romeo and Juliet.

The play was much like the way Shakespeare was once said to do it, meaning men played both roles of Romeo and Juliet, and no this was not about being discriminatory towards women in theatrical plays since there were quite a few actresses, it was more to do with breaking social norms.

It was sort of funny since the fact that a Bunny and a Fox were in fact dating, and we were holding paws through the entire play is also something some would consider breaking social norms.

As the play ended I help Judy to give him a chance to get over the sheer sadness of the ending. In this rendition of the play, Romeo and Juliet were the only heirs to two noble families and the fact that either both dying or accepting their romance would still lead to the end to two noble families.

As we decided to go towards a restaurant, I pulled her closer to me and I felt like I needed to say it, "Don't be sad, Carrots, they loved each other, and fought through almost impossible odds, to be together, they are not so different from us you know, I understand that kind of love, but I would rather live with my beloved rather than just committing suicide."

She seemed to calm down and she smiled at me, "You know, you are right, they should have fought harder. The outcome was going to be the same for the stuck up families, so might as well take a risk and make good on that bluff."

We finally got told where out seats are, "I hope that tonight, you find tonight's event enjoyable." She smiled as she took a drink from her glass. "Listen slick, our situation is not going to be easily accepted, but I would have no one other than you by my side. Dating is never easy, and we happen to be different species."

I looked at her with a smile and held her paw across from my seat over the table. "I just want to make sure you are happy." She looked at me with this sultry look and he began to rub my paw. "Listen, Slick, there is nothing more that I want than..." She whispered something that made be unable to respond.

"You have better be ready for that." That is when I heard a couple of talks, "Look at the freaks in love." Well, that is certainly rude. "Ma'am I didn't comment on your obvious age difference between you and your date, because that would be rude, kindly extend me the same courtesy."

Judy, however, jumped up on the table, walked over to me and without any warning gave me the single most passionate kiss of my entire life. **"Do you have a problem with any of this bitch?"** I couldn't help but answer for her nope, no problem at all, pulling her back and kissing her with as much passion as I could muster.

As our meal came to an end and we finally were able to enjoy it no thanks to the close-minded person who ate her food so fast I honestly doubt she tasted her food. Her date was quite after our little argument, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

I took her back to her apartment, and we talked about things that happened to me at the Academy, she laughed and told me at least I didn't fall into the toilet like she did the first time she tried to use the Academy's bathroom.

I told her that thanks to the fact that happened they installed a toilet for smaller mammals. "You are kidding? They did that?" I told her no, I was not kidding, they sort of said if a bunny is going to be a cop, it was only a matter of time before a smaller mammal decided to join the ZPD.

This was particularly funny for her as she laughed and she opened the door to her apartment, "Now, Nick I happen to know that the curfew for the Dorms, and you will not be able to go into sleep in your dorm room at this hour. So how about you staying over at my place tonight, there is one thing I desperately need tonight, that is you."

As she opened the door pulling me in by my tie no less, I saw one, two, three, four, five, six Rabbits, two who were adults and four children. "Judy, me and your father decided to pay you a surprise visit since you don't call us to tell us how you are doing?" Well, this is awkward, we are kissing and this is what we both here as she tried to turn on the lights.

"Oh, Sweet Cheese and Crackers, a Fox, sweetheart please hand me my Fox Taser, Judy get away from him. What are you doing to my daughter? Are you trying to devour her right in front of her siblings?"

No this is not awkward this is almost insulting if there is anyone who wants to drag me on to her bed and have her way with me yet again it was certainly Judy. "No, Dad, you are not a police officer or a soldier, Tasers are illegal for civilian use, and secondly I invited him in so he can stay with me tonight since he can't go in the Academy Dorm."

"He is your boyfriend?" I know he is just being a protective father, I know, but even I have to admit that hurts a little. Am I such a pathetic guy that her father is shocked at seeing me be the one that is her boyfriend? I, of course, know that we are more than that, but I am simply too shocked to even tell him otherwise.

She walked over to me and put her arm on my back showing support, "Lola, Lulu stops touching his tail like that, you should know better than to do that to someone who doesn't even know your names." The two bunnies just tried to act cute and say that my tail simply looked so fluffy.

"No, dad he is not my boyfriend." Immediately I heard both parents sigh and say thank god, am I that horrible looking that they react like I am the thing that we found in the lagoon at the Savannah District? I often thought that I looked rugged, even a little handsome, but they react like I am some sort of monster. They want a monster to spend a couple of hours with that Polar Bear Instructor.

"Dad, Mom, that is not a way to act with your future son in law, like I was saying he is not my boyfriend, he is, however, my current lover and hopefully soon we can start working together at the ZPD, and maybe in a couple of years when we save for a house, white picket fence, and a nice garden, maybe then we can finally get married."

I know females go through emotional changes rather quickly, but her father was doing a pretty good at it this time, he went from shocked, to disgusted, to angry in less time it takes Benjamin Clawhauser to eat an entire doughnut. I know since Clawhauser sometimes is the guest lecturer talking about police work dealing with substance abuse.

That is when her mother looked at me with this unmistakable glare, "So are you that serious or are you just toying with my daughter, foxes are known to have multiple kits with multiple vixens, you kind is rumored to shall we say play around."

Now I was angry, "Ma'am, I don't even know the name of your husband or you. I don't know about other foxes, but I don't tend to generalize to be civil, my mother only had me, and she never married anyone other than my dead beat father. I was taught that choosing a mate is serious business, and as far as I am concerned Judy is my mate, I will never consider even dating anyone other than her."

He father began to relax as he and his wife sat on the bed, the bed that I and Judy have made love on so many times, but I guess I rather keep that to myself. "My name is Steward, Stew if you will and my loving wife is Marie Ann, she prefers to be called Mary. So how many grandkids can we expect Mr.? "

"Wilde, Nicholas Wilde, you can call me Nick. As for how many kits will have well you are asking the wrong person, Judy is the one to decide that, after all, she is the one that will do most of the work during the pregnancy and most than likely after, I will, of course, help as much as she will let me."

Mary began to laugh, "Finally a guy realizes that their mates are the ones to make that decision, makes me reconsider my negative feelings towards your relationship with my daughter after hearing you say that very well Nick, I give you my blessing to be with my baby girl, but promise me that you at least will be careful to wait till you both can afford to have your children, or you might end up working on the farm with us if you aren't careful."

I began to laugh as she said that, as I do not depend on my future salary as a cop, "I don't need to wait at all, I own a Juice Company, your daughter said that you are from Bunnyburrow? Well, I buy most of my fruits and vegetables from the farms from there, my company was the main juice supplier for the last Olympics."

I gave Stew my business card and for a second he just kept looking at the card and then at me, and back at the card. "Honey, is something the matter?" He looked at me as he placed the card inside his wallet and pulled an older version of it and looked at it.

"So you are the guy who is from the owner of the Juice Shack? I would never have guessed that our Judy would be dating you. Mary this is the guy who sent us those specialists to tell us how to grow more variety of fruits and vegetables more efficiently, he even invested in our farm. He is our only investor."

I looked at him, "I know for a fact that you only sell to me some of your crops, the rest goes to supply grocery stores here and around towns near Zootopia. I know what it is to grow up hungry, seeing my mother worry where the next meal will come, so I invest in food production, and since your farm is doing so well, I get a little something each month from my shares in your business."

"I would never begin something as serious with Judy without being ready for any consequence, in fact I am already ready to buy a home, and get ready to have a few children, but I also know she wants to focus on her career, and so I am joining the ZPD so at least I can be there to help her and she will have someone she can trust by her side."

Stew and Mary looked at me as they both came closer, "Bur Mister Wilde you don't need to do that, in fact from what I know of your business, you will lose money by doing that, so why do something like that?"

I looked at Judy and smiled, I couldn't help but to smile, "Judy is my whole world, my reason for waking each morning, and my reason for breathing, I love your daughter Stew like I never loved anyone possibly except only by my love of my mother. I want her to be able to live her dream if I can do that, and she is happy, the profits I lose is a small sacrifice, and seeing her happy makes it all worth it."

That is when I saw that her little siblings were hungry, I ran into the small kitchen she had, and began to cook up a storm, I didn't stop cooking till I either ran out of ingredients or till everyone was smiling and touching their bellies.

I can not help it, it is part of my nature, I want to make sure the people that are close to me actually are well fed. That is another reason I am such a major proponent in investing in food production.

"Nick, I know you pretty we need to go and buy groceries, but that was some of the best food I and my family ever ate. Don't you think so mom?" She looked at me and then looked at her husband and then looked at Judy.

"Judy I have to say I am a bit jealous, you know I love your father dearly, but he is completely useless in the kitchen, I guess I can see what initially made you fall in love with him, even if he is a fox. You are lucky to have your mater be able to help you a little around the kitchen."

I don't know what to tell her, I just mentioned that my mom taught me how to be self-sufficient since early in my life, I simply didn't want to tell her that I had the memories and experience of my previous life to actually help me more than most. I don't see any humans around, so that means humans are either extinct or they never existed, don't want them thinking I am either nuts or a weird alien creature.

"Mary that is not true, I can make a pretty mean salad and you know it. I do agree that was delicious and thank you for understanding why we were so worried when we saw you and our little girl together." I simply told him I had no problem understand, they were just concerned parents, I would feel no different about our own children one day.


End file.
